Zootopia: Death Race Z00
by soulripper13
Summary: in an alternate universe where hit and run is not only legal it's a national sport a mysterious Fox known only as 'Red' is the best of the best, but suddenly he gets a new Navigator in the form of the rookie Bunny named Judy, can Red and Judy work together to win the annual Death Race or do they have an alternate destiny
1. The Racers

This story opens on a stadium which was filled with cheering mammals. music playing which was to signal the beginning of a very important event. The aroma of popcorn and cotton candy filling the air and the crowds were sitting in the stadium as a face appeared on a jumbotron belonging to a black ram. This was Leon Art, the ruler of the country of Mammalia. the second he appeared on screen the stadium was filled with cheers of praise.

"Ladies, Gentlemammals, children of all ages, sports fans; Today we begin our annual transcontinental race, the eight bravest most skilled drivers this country has to offer will participate in the greatest event known to mammal...In three days, a new champion will be crowned as the racer, worthy of awe, respect, and fear" Leon said signaling the event which was being broadcasted as a newscaster was covering the event.

"All right everybody, this is your best source of news in the city Ethan Chance, and I Will be giving you updates as the men and women roll out to participate in this wonderful event, do you hear the sounds of engines?" A zebra asked holding a microphone as a camera was pointed at him. The sounds of cars approaching earned applause from the fans as the first car entered the stadium. It was a black dragster with flames painted on the side and a huge spike sticking out of the front, stopping at the finish line.

"First up it's everyone's favorite sloth, Nitro driving dragster 'Lightspeed', three-time racer" Chance said as he held up microphone to Nitro wearing a blue jumpsuit who did not say anything as he Navigator followed suit, and a mammals of little word" Chance said as the next racer showed up it was big SUV decked out a Roman paint job with kneecappers on the wheels.

"Second we have that Passionate Lion, Julius Whyte driving his SUV the 'Gladiator' returning again" Chance said addressing the lion wearing a Roman emperor outfit, his navigator dressed like a gladiator.

"Greetings, I'm am here to grace you all with my presence, two wins under my Mane, and the best racer this contest has ever seen" Julius shouted.

"Second best," a voice from the crowd said as Julius scowled getting back behind his driver's seat as Chance saw the next vehicle, dismissing Julius as he approached the next driver. a black rabbit wearing a black leather outfit complete with studs.

"Winner of the east quarter preliminaries in her first year, the youngest driver to ever compete, Black Bunny, in her vehicle the "Dominatracks", now that is a name," Chance said pointing to the huge 6x6 truck painted black with metal spikes all over it holding the microphone down to her.

"I just want to say I can handle the punishment of this contest and I can also dish it out... twice as hard, right Dom" Bunny said cracking her rawhide on her navigator, a male bunny dressed in a gimp suit as he mumbled.

"Yes mistress" the buck responded as the next vehicle arrived a huge yellow van, a snowplow split in two covered the front resembling teeth the driver was a pig looking at Chance.

"Heavy Load, and I see you brought 'The Maw' for the special event" Chance said as Heavyload chuckled.

"Chance boy, I'm gonna chew my way thru this competition" Heavy replied wearing a dirty shirt and jeans as the next car, a red classic spyder with a pair of knife blades running vertical up the hood.

Next up is that newcomer, the sexy vixen Scarlett, and her classic sportscar the "Stiletto' first time competing in the race but she's made a name for herself in circuit, Scarlett, what do you say to the allegations that's you're just a rip off" Chance asked pointing out to her spandex outfit as she scoffed.

"Chance there is nothing wrong with paying homage to your idols" Scarlett replied as he nodded.

"Hey Scarlett, nice convertible, hope you don't get sprayed" Bunny taunted the fox who just looked back.

"Hey B.B. you corner the market on ball gags yet, you're gonna need one to muffle your cries when you lose" Scarlett countered high fiving her navigator, a male fox earning a gasp from the crowd at her burn. The next vehicle drove up. I white classic Rolls Royce with spikes protruding from the headlights.

"Next up is the wealthy cat Dollar Bill and his very expense Limo 'Final Stretch' ready compete," Chance said addressing Bill sitting in the back in his fancy suit as his navigator was actually the one in the driver seat.

"Dollar Bill, is it actually allowed for the Navigator to drive?" Chance asked as Bill was smoking a cigar as he nodded telling them he talked with the judges who gave the okay for Navs to drive.

Second, to last was a sports car being driven on tank treads with an array of bayonets sticking out of the front.

"Blitzkrieg and I see you've entered with your 'War Machine' this year, any words for the fans," Chance asked the wolf as his Navigator spoke.

"Blitzkrieg will win this contest and the next, Blitzkrieg will crush his enemies with tank treads of War Machine, Leon Art will admit the Blitzkrieg is best racer in history of world," The Nav said as Blitz nodded as an engine roaring could be heard.

"It's him" Chance called out to the source of the sound.

30 minutes earlier in a hotel room, a red fox was getting dressed. he reached for his uniform, a red racer outfit complete with cape and full face helmet. placing the helmet, lowering the guard on as he left the room, heading to the elevator, riding down the garage. In the garage sat a red sports car with two sharp metal blades sitting on the hood in the shape of scissor blades. The fox approached his car as he heard a voice.

"Excuse me Red" a voice called out as Red turned seeing a grey-furred rabbit in a red tracksuit as he looked at her.

"Who the blazes are you?" Red asked looking at the bunny who was holding a clipboard.

"Oh how careless, Mr. Red, my name is Judy, I will be your navigator this year" The rabbit replied as Red looked at her to see if she was joking.

"Tell me your kidding" Red said looking at Judy as she smiled.

"It's true and let me just say how excited I am to Navigate YOU, of all the racers to get staffed with" Judy replied as Red looked at her.

"Why did they give me a bunny navigator?" Red asked curiously because all the others had Navigators of the same species.

"Your previous Navigator got sick, had to cancel, I got called in at the last minute" Judy explained as Nick sighed.

"This is what happens when I don't get to approve my Navs before the match, Julie is it, how good at you at Navigating?" Red asked, examining the car as she smiled holding up her map.

" It's Judy and I've already laid out the most effective courses, and I already checked the car, grade A condition" Judy complemented as Red looked at her.

"A driver always checks his car before racing" Red replied as Judy sat in a passenger seat, waiting for Red to examine his car, after double checking he got in the driver side.

"Don't worry Red, I trained in medicine also in case you get injured" Judy replied.

"I don't need a doctor, I need a navigator" Red replied driving off.

The sportscar Crimson stopped with other as the crowd was chanting.

"Last but far from least, 5 time winner, he's been burned, slashed, crashed and skewered, he's got more mechanical parts in his body than most have in their car, the best driver in the country the Fox, known only as Red, any comments for your fans" Chance asked as Judy was amazed how many people worshipped Red.

"The best driver would not have been in all those crashes," a voice said as Red looked to Julius who was locking eyes with red, reflecting in red's helmet.

"You heard me Red, you are overrated" Julius shouted out as the words did not even phase the fox. a horse walked in front of the cars holding a flag prepared to wave it.

"Racers, on your mark... get set...Go" The horse called out as the drivers floored it, Red using the blades on the car to slice the horse in half.

"The race begins and Red takes out the flag waver drawing first blood" Chance said as the annual Death Race began.


	2. The Race Begins

The drivers were soaring off to the cheer as fans.

"With taking that flag waver, Red draws first blood, though well will have to consort the officials on the value of a race official," Chance said being handed a slip of paper opening it on camera.

"It's counts, Red has been cleared for 50 points" Chance said to the audience who cheered.

"To those who are new let's explain the rules and scoring system," Chance said as a crudely made video showed on a screen behind him.

"Over the next three day the eight racers will compete for first place, a drivers rank is scored by three factors, the condition of their vehicle, their position in the race, and the number of points they've racked up, with 30 points for an adult, 50 points for minor, and a whopping 75 points for a senior citizen, meaning they can win the race even if they're not the first to cross the line, with Red leading the race I wonder what is going thru his head?" Chance asked.

In the Crimson, Red, and Judy were driving as Red pulled a lever running a windshield wiper across the car as Jady sat beside him.

"Well, that was nerving" Judy replied, seeing the wiper running as Red reached for the glovebox pulling out a small metal box setting it on his lap, managing to drive with one paw revealing a can and a plastic square as Judy looked over seeing the box.

"What's that?" Judy asked as Red undid the square revealing a sandwich. Red lifted the visor to his helmet taking a bite as Judy jumped back, Red just looked at her.

"I'm sorry it's just, you rarely show your race to anyone, I was I had a camera" Judy replied as Red took another bite from his sandwich as Judy looked at her.

"For someone who's been blown to hell, you look great" Judy complemented as Red cracked his can of juice open taking a sip.

In another car, the driver was tapping on the wheel pouting. This was Miss Scarlett, the driver of the sportscar Stiletto, she was wearing a red dress and took a deep breath looking at her navigator under the car working on the mechanics as Scarlett pouted.

"I Told you we should have checked the axel before the race" the navigator Mahogany, a male red fox in a tuxedo said messing with the car as Scarlett sighed.

I looked fine to me miss, Mahogany said working on the car as Scarlett laid back closing her eyes, with this breakdown it meant they would be behind on points, Scarlett uncapped a water bottle taking a sip as Mahogany worked on the car as the sound of an engine was heard approaching.

"What wait, I thought we were in the last place who is behind us?" Scarlett asked as she was the white limo Final Stretch driving up as it stopped next to the Stiletto, running over Mahogany as a wave of red spalted over Scarlett. The limo stopped, the rear window lowered. inside was the cat Dollar Bill smoking a cigar.

"Oh My dear miss, I'm sorry about my driver ruining over the kill, as the scowled.

"That was my navigator," Scarlett said furiously as Bill mocked a gasp.

"Oh, I'm oh so sorry, but maybe this will cover it, maybe you can buy a new one" Bill mocked throwing a clip of cash as Scarlett which landed on her lap

"Onward, Steven" Dollar Bill called out as his driver started the car as Scarlett scowled.

"No one scores my Navigator and lives to tell about it" Scarlett threatened to see the limo drive off. the sight of Mahogany being run over earned cheers and gasps as Chance commented on it.

"Wow, the first leg of the competition and we already lose a navigator does that even count" Change asked talking to the voice in his headset.

"Hold on, I've just been informed that this year's Navigators have been cleared fo 60 points and Dollar Bill has entered the lead" Chance said as with Red right behind, holding 50 points, all other racers tied for zero" Chance said as Red turned off the radio.

"I Can't believe Scarlett's navigator is dead" Red said taking a moment of silence for the dead fox, as Judy looked at him.

"So navigators are now free game," Judy asked rubbing her shoulder concerned she might be taken out as Red looked at her.

"Guess they decided to change to rules, I guess now is not the best time to say all my past Navigators have died horrible deaths" Red replied as Judy scooted back.

"Oh My God, I'm going to die" Judy replied as Red looked at her.

"Just stay in this car and don't try to get in my way, and you'll be fine" Red replied handing hs half empty juice to her who looked at the can before sipping it. Red continued driving as the streets were empty Red turned the radio back on getting a briefing on the contest.

"And this just in, Blitzkrieg has just crashed into a limo, running over a pair of newlyweds scoring a quick 60, points tieing with Dollar Bill for first, the body count is rising dear viewers and we are here to broadcast the event to you, lets see how the local Julius white is doing" Chance said as the lion was driving his SUV down the road.

"How is the road looking," Julius asked his navigator the Gladiator as he looked out.

"We are on course my emperor, and according to what I read, the Junior Pine Scouts are having a bake sale to celebrate the race, I suggest we stop by and say hello," Gladiator said as Julius turned the wheel, heading down the side road.

The two eventfully found the stand where a group of four girls in scout where selling boxed cookies as the Chariot stopped before them as the window lowered revealing Julius who struck a stoic pose.

"Greetings, Junior Pine Scouts, I The Great Julius Whyte, champion of the race, wish two purchase two boxes of Fudge Rollers, three boxes of Minty Flowers and one box of Peanut Clusters" Julius said as one of the girls handed Julius as stack of boxes saying they were free of charge as she was a big fan, Julius laughed running pan across on the boxes tossing it back.

"Frame that Little girl," Julius said before starting his car, flooring the gas the SUV ran over the other three girls as the girl looked at the bodies before holding of the box.

"Mom, I got Julius' autograph" The girl called out happily running off to show off the gift she had received.

"Oh with that move Julius Whyte takes out three Junior Pine Scouts, scoring a total of 150 points, taking the lead, maybe this WILL be the year he overthrows Red as the champion. Will the lion overcome the fox, We'll have to see" Chance commented as Judy looked down,

"Shame about those girls" Judy commented as Crimson rolled along the road as Red spoke.

"Yeah, that girl was spared was troop leader, he may have gotten more points for her" Red commented as Judy looked at him.

"Is that all you care about, the points, what about those who are killed for entertainment" Judy replied as Red looked at her.

"Scoring is just part of the race Judy, some people even head out into the roads, just for the chance to be run over by their favorite drivers, I must ask Judy, If you're so disturbed by death, why become a Navigator?" Red asked as Judy sighed.

"I don't know, this is the standard of excellence these days, I wanted to be a racer, but I never learned to drive" Judy confessed as Red shrugged it was true, these days few drivers existed, with state of the country few people knew how to drive a car as Judy looked him.

"I worked my butt off to get here, sitting next to the legendary Red, the greatest racer to exist, I'm not gonna let my personal feeling get in the way of my job as a Navigator, take a left" Judy replied as Red smiled lowering the visor to his helmet, hiding his face as the car starting speeding out looking for more points.


	3. Underhanded Tatics

The race was still on its first stretch as Dollar Bill was sitting in the back of the Final Stretch, he pulled the cigar from his mouth tapping it in the ashtray, laying back before turning to face his butler Steven, also known as Fast Cash, his Navigator who was behind the wheel of his limo.

"How are points coming along, We'll need to score a good amount to surpass Julius," Bill asked as Fast Cash looked up in the mirror.

"Most Certainly Sir" Fast Cash responded as the limo made it way through an abandoned town looking for points to score as he swirled his paw on the back seat clearly bored.

"I Can't make them come out sir" Fast Cash added as Bill looked at him nodding.

"'I'm gonna take a short rest, wake me up when something interesting happens" Dollar bill stated closing his eyes laying back. Final Stretch traveled thru the designated route as Dollar Bill was taking his cat nap, curled on the back seat as Fast cash was driving steady, looking for points as he continued on the route. stopping the limo as Bill flew forward.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting my nap," Bill said as he saw a group of Wildebeest standing still in the crosswalk.

"Well don't just stay here, go after they there's 7 of them that must be at least over two hundred points," Bill said changing to a happy tone because that many points would put him in the lead as he looked at the scoreboard. Julius was in the lead with 150, followed by Himself and Blitzkrieg, tied with 60 points and lastly Red with only 50 points, The limo gained the speed, the headlight spikes sticking out as the pierced the flesh of the first Wildebeest as Fast Cash took them out and their counter went up to 270 as Dollar Bill cheered. The celebration was short-lived however as a mine under the limo exploded sending Final Stretch rolling into a wall, crashing

Dollar Bill limped up to the driver seat where Fast Cash was clearly done in by the explosion. Bill fiddled with the door managing to open it as he crawled out of the wreck.

"NO, I was in the lead dammit" Bill yelled pounding his paws into the dirt as a group of rams wearing paramilitary uniforms approached him, picking him up and dragging him in front to the limo, where the dash cam picked them up.

"Citizens of Mammalia, this unholy contest has allowed feral scum like this cat here to drive thru law-abiding citizens and praise them for such unacceptable behavior, we will put a stop to this, the days of apathetic savages in beasts of steel, spilling blood is- What?" The head ram said as Bill was tapping his arm.

"There is no light, the dash cam must have got broken in the crash" Bill informed as the ram realized no one heard the speech.

Come on, I had my whole speech planned and everything, we did not think that part through... Just kill him then I guess" The ram said throwing the cat to his followers.

On another part of the course, the driver Black Bunny was driving her Dominatracks thru a rural area as her Navigator the male buck in a gimp suit was looking at a map.

"Mistress, I'm not one to question but this is off the path, are you sure this is the right way to go" Dom the navigator said as B.B. nodded as they drove over a town sign that read 'Woodhutch"

"I grew up here, so I can tell you, every year the elementary school let's the highest graded class out to watch the race, I sure the kids would love to see the race" B.B. explained taking a sharp turn as she headed for Woodhutch elementary where a bunch of rabbit children stood on the sidewalk. B.B. stopped her huge truck, rolling down the window.

"Hey Kids, who would like a picture with the world most popular Rabbit racer, and a daughter of Woodhutch herself?" B.B. proposed as the kids lined up for autographs and pictures. B.B. was happy to make the children gleeful for the final moments, part of her felt a bit sad about what she was going to do, but she behind and needed the points.

"I Glad I could make you kids happy, But I need your help, I'm in dead last... I and I can't do this without you, I don't want to say it but you kids know what to do" B.B. said as the young rabbits took the hint and walked to the middle of the road standing still.

"This will only hurt for a few seconds, like getting a shot... and just know have grateful I am, that you're being so selfless. That's why the citizens of Woodhutch are some of the best in the world" B.B. said starting her truck up as the kids stood still closing their eyes, ready to embrace whatever comes next, at the paws of a local hero.

The truck started as-as B.B floored the gas, ready to build up speed, getting the kids in her sight as a red Convertible turned a corner running into the group of children from behind, pulling off a doughnut as blood and bits of rabbit flesh flew thru the air, cut the stiletto blades of Scarlett's car as she braked managed to wipe them all out.

"Eww, I got blood and bunny bits in my car, Guess you were right about me getting sprayed cutie" Scarlett joked as her point meter went up to 700 taking the lead by a large margin as the Stiletto drove off. B.B. just sat there dumbfounded about what had happened. Scarlett just popped out of nowhere and wiped the entire class out.

"Those were my kills, Dom, I'm going to destroy that fox if it's the last thing I ever do," B.B. told her Navigator chasing after her as Stiletto easily managed to Dominatracks, who was bigger and slower and not built for speed.

"And that sneak attack Scarlett, takes the lead with 700 points, over 4 times more than what Julius had as she has taken the lead" Chance said from the checkpoint as the cars were pulling in. for the night, finishing the first leg of the race. The crowd was cheering Scarlett for being in the lead as Chance approached her.

"Scarlett, Scarlett, This is your first year participating in the transcontinental race, and you've already taken the lead by a large margin, how does that feel," Chance asked as Scarlett simply smirked,

"It feels really good Chance, I just wish I could see that reaction of everyone's face when I swept into first" Scarlett responded seeing the car Crimson pull in.

"Interview over Chance, how about you talk to Black Bunny, she should have some comments on the issue" Scarlett replied walking off, her hips shaking in her red dress as she followed the other fox. Chance approached the rabbit driver B.B.

"Black Bunny, how does it feel to have 700 hundred points stolen from you," Chance asked as she was still sore about the issue.

"It sucks, that's how it feels, I went to that school, That was my hometown and those were My Kills, those kids were expecting me to send them off and then Rule 63 Red comes in an off them. SHE STOLE MY KILLS" B.B. Replied clearly frustrated as Chance looked at her.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna get the biggest, thickest rubber cock I can find and shove it so far up- B. on live TV" Chance said cutting off her comment as she pouted walking off.

"Tell me how... Tell me how that Vixen managed to score 700 points" Julius shouted approaching he looked over the facts.

"14 rabbit children, each valued at 50 points add up to 700" Chance explained as Julius punched the wall. furious he was knocked out of the lead.

"I will destroy her" Julius replied storming off as the 7 racers went into the hotel where a race official was standing before them opening a device as a holographic image of Leon Art who smiled at the racers praising them all on a good first leg of the race. ratings were soaring high and most of the country is tuned in, the racers stood formally as Leon looked at them.

"That being said. We would really appreciate it if you could keep things on the down-low about Dollar Bill, he crashed his car, end of story" Art told them, wanting to cover up his murder to not alert the viewers.

"But aside from that, enjoy this five-star hotel, all services free, get a rub down, enjoy a gourmet meal and a fluffy bed," Art said vanishing as Scarlett approached Red.

"Hey Red, you think I could get some alone time with you, I've always been a big fan" Scarlet admitted as she eyed the fox thru the helmet he still had on as he just tilted his head.

"You smell like blood and peppermint" Red replied


	4. Bathhouse

Red looked over at Scarlett who was still stained with blood as he made a remark in usual tone facing the vixen

"Maybe take a shower first" Red added walking off as Judy followed him. the racers were guided to the hotel washroom which was huge and luxurious as they were all amazed by the structure carved into marble.

"Compliments of Mr. Art, please enjoy the washroom," a race official said escorting the group to a massage table as the 7 drivers and Navs were offered a complimentary massage and soak, followed by a buffet," The official said approaching red, brushing Scarlett aside.

"Red, your private bath house has been prepared to your likings, if you will follow me," The official said as Red walked with him as the group looked at him.

"Lucky, why does he get his own bathhouse, and I have to bathe with those lesser-than" Julius replied a bit upset that the fox got his own.

"Well, he is the best racer, and the face of The Race, and a close friend of Leon Art" Scarlett replied.

"A Face that no one has ever seen" Black Bunny added as Julius ground his teeth, not hiding the fact he hated Red with a passion.

"You are not better than me Red" Julius responded as the fox turned back, paying Julius no mind as he looked at the others.

"Let her accompany me" Nick replied pointing to Judy as the official looked at him.

"Red, you usually don't let navigators in your private bathhouse" The official replied as Red stared at him.

"Is there a problem?" Red asked as the racer knew not the argue with the number 1 racer agreeing to let the rabbit navigator accompany him. he led to two mammals to a private bath house with a hot spring and a personal massager as he left the two alone. after the door closed Red reached at his helmet undoing it as he lifted it off his head setting it down.

"It gets really hot in there" Red replied, his voice much warmer and unfiltered from the helmet as he set it down beside him. Judy simply looked at his face, it was not at all what she expected and though she got a glance earlier, the sun obstructed the view, now it was in perfect view, for someone who had their jaw shattered and reassembled with an industrial stapler, he looked good.

"Want to join me for a massage?" Red offered, approaching the massage table. unzipping his suit, it fell to the floor as Red walked out it fully naked and getting on the table as Judy jumped, this had to be a sight worth more than gold. few have even seen Red's face and had a view of the whole fox's pelt, she could make out a few scars but she could not deny he was handsome, most thought he was some grotesque mass held together with staples and cable stitches and hot glue but Judy could not look away from the view as the massager a female arctic wolf began running her paws on Red's back as he let out a sigh before turning to Judy.

"Yo Fluff, you getting on this table on not" Red replied as Judy put her paw slowly on her zipper, gently tugging it down, exposing her grey and white fur. she approached the table as Red Pulled her up, she laid beside him as the arctic wolf used her other paw to rub Judy's back as she melted in pleasure

You enjoying the massage?" Red asked as she nodded, feeling the claws gently her thighs as red reached into a bowl of candies between them, placing one in his mouth as she did the same.

"There is nothing like a professional massage to loosen up your muscles before a nice soak in a hot spring" Red replied getting his back massage as the wolf poured lotion on her paws rubbing it into their fur.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the magic touch" Red called out to the wolf who smiled.

"Thank you very much Red, I love to serve one as renowned as yourself" the wolf replied continuing the massage, running her paws on the backs of Red and Judy. Judy looked over to the Vixen it seemed the two knew each other.

"You two seem to be familiar with each other, mind elaborating?" Judy kindly asked placing another candy in her mouth.

"This is Snowclaw, a former racer, she is now a personal massage therapist, the best in the country, Art spares no expenses on his star driver" Red replied as Snow smiled.

"It's a privilege to stand before one as famous as you, I often look forward to getting to touch the sacred temple that is your body" Snow replied as Red red chuckled.

"Oh please, my body is more of a surgical playground" Red joked as Judy let out a giggle before facing Snowclaw.

"It's clear you have feelings for Red, have you two gone...any further?" Judy curiously asked as Snowclaw stopped her massage twisting the bunny's shoulders.

"Of course not, I would not dream of making advances towards Red, but I must admit that is one of the things I envy about being a navigator, it's no secret the drivers often sleep with their Navs"Snowfox replied as Judy's face turned red... there, your shoulders are tense free" Snowclaw replied letting go of the shoulders as she finished her massages.

"let me know if you need another massage, I'll leave you to soak in the springs, just call if you need" Snowclaw replied leaving the room as Red got off the table stretching relief as he walked towards the hot spring, getting in. he looked over seeing Judy standing on the edge, wearing a hotel robe.

"You getting in?" Red asked as Judy shrugged. the whole conversation about drivers and Nav sleeping together get under her fur as she needed to clear her mind. Judy walked outside into the main hotel area to clear the thought from her head. Since Judy was a little girl she always looked up to red. he was 'the best' the pinnacle of drivers, with the most wins of any racer, sole survivor of the highway 34 pileup. Most mammals considered him to be a god among mammals as Judy was his navigator.

"What would she do, If Red approached her and offered to share his bed with her what would her reaction be, she grew up in the countryside where her folks were big on old family values. It was rare for someone in her family to sex with someone before marriage, and even then it was very selective. But this was Red, one of the biggest celebrities in the world, would she turn him down, could she, would she even want to.

Judy always had a fascination with Red, as a little girl she chalked it up to a case of being a fangirl and celebrity worship, but now she was not so sure. Judy sat there, reaching into her robe pocket she pulled out a necklace. on the necklace was a keychain that showed the shape of a fox's head with the words 'Red Fox' across it. it was her most prized possession. only one of them existed and it used to belong to Red.

Judy sat there as the Vixen Scarlett approached her, also wearing a hotel robe.

"Hey, nice work out there" The vixen complemented as Judy ut the necklace on, under the robe.

"You two, congrats on winning the first leg, sorry about your Navigator" Judy replied as Scarlett looked down.

"Mahogany knew what he signed up for, not everyone makes it back, but Red...he is truly an amazing mammal, by chance have two had any... you know, Driver on Nav time" Scarlett joked as Judy blushed.

"No, It's not like that" Judy replied as Scarlett eased up.

"Sorry, just asking, but if it's not like that, you would not mind if I take my chance with him. See ya later Judy" Scarlett said walking in the direction toward Red's private room as Judy did not catch this, looking at hey keychain necklace.

"Wait, What," Judy said noticing Scarlett was nowhere in sight. Judy tiptoed to the private room where the door was creaked open. Judy peeked thru seeing Scarlett approaching Nick, still in the springs.

"Hey Red, Do you mind if I accompany you?" Scarlett asked in a sexy foreign tone as Red looked at her.

"What's wrong with the communal bathhouse," Red asked as Scarlett turned her head.

Heavy Load and Wide Load stunk that place up, I think those two backwoods pigs have never even taken a bath, so may I?" Scarlett asked. Red thought about it as Scarlett dropped her robe wearing a pair of sexy red lingerie.


	5. Foxes in a Bath

Red just sat there in the bath seeing the vixen standing before him in dark red lingerie, walking towards him. her hip swayed as her tail dragged along the floor, brushing the ground. Judy watching this from the doorway gripped the frame. Scarlett fiddled with her red bra as it fell to the floor, revealing her breasts as Red stood still lounging back.

"Hot right?" Scarlett asked as her red panties fell to the ground, Scarlett stepping out as she entered the bath, the hot water coming up to her neck as she sat right beside Red, facing the male who seemed cool as stretched her back.

"I never said yes," Red told her as she looked at him smiling, it clear to Red what she was doing as he played it cool.

"You looked like you could use some company" Scarlett replied scooting next to him as he put his paw on her shoulder.

"Let me guess, you're here to offer me your body, it's clear you're a fan of mine" Red replied as she was smiling

I'm more interested in probing that mind of yours but I welcome the experience" Scarlet said in her foreign sexy tone slowly sitting on Red's lap and facing him as she poked his forehead.

"You look really handsome for someone who had their jaw reassembled with wire... and which of these strong arms was the one you had to get reattached?" Scarlet asked flirting with Red, making light of his many rumored wounds.

"The right, It's bionic underneath, able to shift gears in less than a fraction of a second" Red answer as she squeezed the firm arm holding it up, sucking his finger.

"I bet it could do more than shift gears" Scarlet replied as Red looked at her.

'Look, Scarlett, I'm flattered really I am... But I don't do the bedside tango with other drivers Red replied as Scarlett looked back a bit shocked, she prided herself on her sexy presentation but Red was completely uninterested as she groaned.

"I guess I'm gonna have to do this the hard way" Scarlett replied in defeat twisting Red's arm turning him as he threw her overhead, Scarlett landed on her feet, pulling Red from the bath, sliding him across the marble floor and pinning him.

"A bit too frisky, I might have to reconsider" Red joked as she smirked back. looking at him more serious. it clear her flirting with him was an act as she held up a stiletto knife flicking it up.

"You could have gotten laid, but now you're gonna get fucked" she replied holding the blade up.

"Where were you keeping that- Never mind I don't want to know Red replied as she pressed the razor sharp edge against him. Red slammed his foot in her crotch as she rolled on the floor.

"Ahi, I Miei Gentitali" She responded holding her privates as Red flipped her over kicking the knife from her paw.

"You're pulling a knife me, what are you some obsessed stalker who can't handle rejection?" Red asked she put him in a bind.

"I don't give a second thought about you, all I care about is your race and your piece-of-shit president, it killed my partner and If I can't get to him at least I can kill his star attraction" Scarlett replied as he flipped her headfirst into the bath.

"Fuck The president" Red replied reaching for the first thing he could find, ironically Scarlett's red panties as he proceeded the strangle her with the garment, the elastic wrapped around her neck.

"You think you're the first assassin to try to take me out, even if you manage to do it. art will just bring out another fox to wear the helmet and call you a lair and you know what... the people will believe him because they are brainwashed into following that bastard" Red replied as Scarlett as low on breath clawing at the elastic as the bind snapped. red reached for Scarlett as waved the garment.

"I Give" She yelled low on breath, tossing the ruined garment into the bath

"What are you talking about, you're Art's best racer I have reasons but why would you hate him?" Scarlett asked as Red walked past her to his outfit.

"This year Leon Art is going to leave his stronghold to personally be it the finish line to shake paws with the winner," Red said holding up a racing glove.

"I know, that why when I win I'm gonna put a tracker on him and have the United Powers find his secret fortress and take him down" Scarlett admitted as Red looked at her.

"You're from the United Powers, the country?" Red asked.

"Agent Vittoria Volpe, espionage" she answered as Red looked at her, they were still on edge.

"Well it's better than my plan, I was just gonna shoot him in the face" Nick admitted as Vittoria laughed.

"Typical UP boy, no imagination" Vittoria replied as Red looked at her.

"I'm sorry what happened to you Nav, Mahogany was it" Red replied as Vittoria sighed.

"He was the best agent we had, to be killed in such a matter be I will see to it the wolf pays for his deed" Vittoria stated as the door slowly opened as they both turned to see Judy standing there.

"Oh Judy, this is...we" Red looked for an excuse as she shushed him walking toward the two nude foxes.

'I overheard everything, you really plan to assassinate President Art?" Judy said in disbelief as they both nodded. Scarlett managed to reach for her blade undetected. If she found out the vixen would have to silence her.

"I'm In," Judy replied earning a shocked gasp. the two never expected the turn as red looked at her confused.

"My family members are farmers, they work in the hot sun growing produce. then Art screwed their business and took all the produce for himself to distribute as he sees fit, he is corrupt as sin. I was hoping to use my share of reward money to help the folks but I'd love to see that Ram take down" Judy admitted s they looked at her.

"She's your Navigator, can we trust her?" Vittoria asked as Red looked at her.

"What, you were just trying to kill me a minute ago, how do I know we can trust you?" Red asked.

"If you two help me pull this off, I'll talk to my government about getting you an amnesty and make you official citizens of the United Powers if you want," Vittoria replied as Red sighed.

"I trust Scarlett as far as getting rid of Art, but I won't be surprised if she turns on us afterward," red replied as the vixen put on her gown, her underwear was ruined as she walked away. tossing a walkie talkie to Red as he caught it.

"So we can keep in touch," The vixen replied. putting her hotel robe.

"Okay, WHERE were you hiding this?" Red asked as Vittoria left the room as the two were surprised that Scarlett as UP agent.

In the hallway Scarlett was walking down the hallway where she was stopped, looking up she saw the seeing the racer Black Bunny in her hotel robe, still wearing her studded collar as she looked at up to her.

"What do you want?" Scarlett asked looking down at the rabbit.

"What were you doing in Red's Private Bathhouse?" B.B. asked as the vixen did not want to tell her anything she did not need to know.

"We talked," she simply replied as B.B. started her shrugging.

"Right the girl who's a 63 fangirl knockoff and the original are alone fully naked and just talk, I'm not stupid" B.B. replied as Scarlett could see where she was heading.

"Get your mind out of the gutter we did not do anything, he's not interested in me," Scarlett replied as B.B. seemed relieved by that discovery.

"Back to topic, you sexy ass is gonna pay for stealing my kills," B.B. pushed as Scarlet laughed.

"You think I'm sexy B.B. well...Thanks, I do exercise," she admitted as B.B. scoffed at her.

"I didn't mean, forget it and don't call me B.B. my name is Black Bunny" B.B. replied as Scarlett could see that she was getting under her fur and slipped into her teasing persona.

"And Don't worry you have a cute little bum too, and the tail stud it suits you" Scarlett responded pointing to the metal piercing in her tail, she gently smacked the bunny rump as she let out a mild eep.


	6. Arcade Date

"What the hell"

Black Bunny gasped as she turned around facing Scarlett, holding her pierced tail in defense. Scarlett simply looked at her.

"Come on B.B. I was just teasing you" Scarlett replied as they looked at each other.

"Please don't call me B.B." Black Bunny said clear she did not like the nickname as Scarlett looked at her.

"I'm not gonna sat Black Bunny every time I want to address you... can't I just call you B.B. for short" Scarlett asked as they stared each other down.

"You can call me Black" the bunny replied as Scarlet cracked a smile as B.B. changed the topic.

'but back to my point, what were you doing In Red's private bath, you expect me to believe nothing happened between you two" B.B. asked as Scarlett looked at her.

"Nothing happened was hoping to seduce him but he's not interested. keep it on the DL, but I think he's into his Nav" Scarlett informed as this got Black Bunny's attention as she looked at Scarlett.

"Are you sure, I mean what about the fact that they're different species?" B.B. asked as Scarlett shrugged.

"It's still possible, Red has ever invited one of his Navs to his private quarters before from what I've heard, let alone gotten to see his face" Scarlett replied as B.B. jumped up.

"You saw Red's face, what did he look like, was it all grotesque?" B.B. asked curious of his appearance as Scarlett laughed telling her for someone who has been thru hell he looked pretty handsome as B.B. looked at her.

"So what do you think about two mammals of separate species being in a relationship?" B.B. asked as Scarlett looked at her.

"I don't see anything bad about it. If two mammals like other, It's not my place to have a problem with it" Scarlett explained as B.B. looked at her.

"What about you, Scarlett, ever have any feeling for a mammal who wasn't a fox?" BLack Bunny asked as Scarlet looked at her.

"Oh my god... You have feelings for me" Scarlett replied as B.B. jumped back in defense.

"What are you talking about!" B.B. defended as Scarlett smiled.

"The way you brought up me and Red, you're interested in Interspecies romance, and you're slight voice change" Scarlett replied as B.B. was quiet before sighing.

"Is it easily that obvious?" B.B. asked owning up to the fact she liked Scarlett as the vixen smiled.

"Honestly I thought you were just uneasy around me because I was a fox but I had a hunch, What about Dom, I thought You and he had a thing?" Scarlett asked as B.B. sighed.

"We used to be together, but it did not work out, we're still on good terms but he wasn't the right fit for me" B.B. replied as Scarlett looked at her, smirking as she tilted her head as B.B. took a deep breath.

"So you know I like you, what happens now?" B.B. asked as Scarlett put her finger on her chin.

"Well, I see no reason why I should not give you a chance, to be honest, you are pretty attractive, arcade?" Scarlet offered, extending her paw as B.B. held it walking down the hallway with her as the proceeded to the Hotel's arcade room which was big enough to be its own business.

"And the best part the games are free for racers" Scarlett replied getting at one of the cabinets as B.B. stood beside her.

"Oh, I used to play this game as a little girl all the time, you don't stand a chance" B.B. flirted, sucking on her finger before pushing the start button as Scarlett did the same, beginning their game. the two played everything in the arcade, cabinets, to skeeball, air hockey to Whack-A-Bug.

The two were playing an arcade cabinet fighter game as each of them was controlling a sprite as Scarlett was mashing the buttons, her character throwing a ball of fire as B.B. blocked her attacks using a lightning attack to kill Scarlett's avatar as the Fox muttered under her breath.

"No one like a spoilsport" B.B. said reaching down pulling a mass of tickets, shoving them into a huge bucket, she dragged.

"Wow Black, you are good at games" Scarlett commented on the skills B.B. had as she smirked.

"Jasmine" B.B replied as Scarlett looked at her, confused what she meant by the word Jasmine, the first thing to come to her mind was the flower.

"It's my name Jasmine Gagnier, I thought you should know since we're on a date and all" Jasmine replied as Scarlett smiled.

"That's a beautiful name, Vittoria, Vittoria Volpe" Scarlett replied as Jasmine smiled. Vittoria offered to help Jasmine carry her tickets as they approached the desk where they were counted. having a total of 507 tickets the two looked thru the arcade merch as B.B. held up a plushie.

"Check it out" Jasmine called out holding up a stuffed fox that resembled Red to a T as Vittoria giggled putting it back picking up an oversized funny hat before putting it back as they both reached for steel ring with a gold circle on it. their paws touching at they retracted.

"You like the Crusaders Too?" they both asked at the same time before laughing.

"Yeah, I used to watch the show as a child" Vittoria replied as the looked at the Crusader replica ring. in the shows, a group of heroes known as the Crusaders fought crime and each one had a ring to show their status.

"How much?" Jasmine asked the ticket taker as he looked at them telling them there were 250 tickets as they split their ticket as they had 7 left over and were each handed a steel ring, both placing the replica rings on their paw, clenching their paws in the air, imitating pose often shown in the show before laughing. Vittoria checked her watch.

"It's 8:00, we're gonna miss the dinner with the other racers" she replied as she and Jasmine nearly panicked, they were having such a fun time they forgot about the complimentary meal.

"Let's get dressed and ready for Dinner," Jasmine said holding her paw as Vittoria held her for a second.

"One thing first," the young vixen said looking at Jasmine was just stared into Vittoria's brown eyes. she held the bunny's paw, crouching down as the two were at eye level.

"Thanks for doing with me, I had a fun time" Scarlett replied as Jasmine smiled in silence. they both knew what was going to happen. it was only a matter of was going to take the step. eventually, Jasmine leaned into the Vittoria. the vixen took the cue, locking lips with her as they shared a deep kiss.

despite Jasmine's young age she seemed to be a knack at kissing as Vittoria put her paws around the bunny holding her up as they kept kissing. Jasmine wrapped her legs around the vixen's side to balance herself as they broke away.

"Are you really okay with this... with us?" Jasmine asked as Vittoria smiled looking at the black and white spotted rabbit.

"I'll be honest Jasmine I had feelings for you too" Vittoria admitted kissing her again before setting her down, breaking away.

'See you at dinner, and I'll be thinking of you tonight" Jasmine replied as Vittoria smiled.

'Why not meet up in my room after dinner, I'd really like a second helping " Vittoria flirted as Jasmine blushed walking away.

"I'll be there, see you at dinner" Jasmine replied walking off before turning around.

"Oh and next time you time me on a date, you might want to put on some underwear, I mean I don't mind but I doubt you want everyone seeing what you got down there" Jasmine replied as Vittoria remembered the event that took place in Red's Bath, pressing her robe down over herself.

"Now she tells me" Vittoria replied blushing, clearly embarrassed.


	7. Pasghetii

_(I know I promised a mature chapter, but this chapter went longer than anticipated so this won't be the weekly update. the NSFW chapter is coming on Monday, meaning you get two chapters this week...lucky you.)_

Vittoria walked back into her room, upon locking her door the hotel robe she was wearing hit the floor. she stood in the room naked as she walked to her hotel bed reaching for a case. upon placing it on her bed she clicked open the case and pulled out a fresh pair of white lace underwear sliding them up. Vittoria reached for her red dress, Zipping the garment up as she looked in the mirror. Vittoria always carried herself with pride. especially her appearance, everything about her just oozed in sexual appeal. feeling a buzzing vibration on her wrist she checked her watch.

"Yeah it's me," Scarlett spoke into the watch telling her employers about her failed seduction of Red, she did make note that he seemingly hated Leon Art and planned on shooting him, but he could have been lying. after a long conversation, she took a deep breath as they sent condolences for Mahogany's death.

"This is going to be hard," Scarlett told herself as she reached for a brush, running it across her fur. Vittoria Volpe was a master of espionage and a skilled assassin. She entered the race for one purpose, to put an end to the Transcontinental Race or as the rest of the world called it 'The Death Race' which glorified the death of citizens and violated many international laws. Getting close to Leon Art could end it but this was unpredicted, she never anticipated falling in love.

"God, I'm in love with Jasmine" Vittoria realized as she fell on her bed. for the first time in a long while she felt an emotional connection to someone, usually keeping a professional attitude but in a short time the leather-clad rabbit managed to push her way into the vixen's heart, something about her led Vittoria too believe there was more to her than she let on. The vixen pulled out her laptop, setting it on her lap. she opened the search browser, searching for the name Black Bunny, most of what she found was fanart of B.B. and other racers. most of it was tame but there were a few on the more lewd side, like her riding a gear shifter.

according to her racer Bio, she was has been winning races in the east quarter preliminaries and was the youngest racer to ever compete at age 18. according to what she told Vittoria her real name was Jasmine Gagnier. Vittoria opened a new page doing a search based on her name. which led very little results but she did manage to find an image, clicking it showed an online account with a young bunny with similar fur. with bright blue eyes wearing a button up and jeans, smiling at the camera as she put the mouse over the message button, Scarlett was logged into her personal account as she sent a message as a guest

"Jasmine, it's Vittoria, just thought I'd check to see if you were online" Vittoria typed in the message box before exiting the laptop as she left the room. Vittoria walked down the hallway towards the dining area. where the drivers and Navigators were sitting at a table, all expect Red and Judy. there were two tables, one for drivers and one for Navigators. Vittoria sat at the driver table beside Jasmine who simply smiled.

"So, where is Mr, Champ, it's dinner time and he can't be bothered to show?" Julius asked tapping his paws on the table sitting beside Blitzkrieg and Heavy Load, a bit put off that Red wasn't there; considering he had some colorful words for him.

"Red and his navigator had their dinners delivered to their room, one of the perks of being the champion," a race official said as Julius groaned as Blitzkrieg looked at him.

"Hey, don't get upset, if you got some words for the fox, You can say them on the road," Blitzkrieg said with a cigarette in his mouth, tapping the tip into a glass of water. It was no secret Julius hated Red because of his champion status.

"If we were on the road, I'd kill him, just like you wiped out Knock-off Red's Nav, that looked satisfying," Julius said as Vittoria dropped her fork.

"Excuse me, who you calling a knock-off Julius, Don't compare me to Red just because I'm a fox" Vittoria claimed, a bit pissed about the remark as the wolf puffed his cigarette looking at the vixen.

"You left your Navigator out in the open, to be killed by another racer you idiot, that is why your country is shit. we may not have best army or guns but we have the will, heart, and brains, we would never do something so stupid" Blitzkrieg replied clearly a nationalist of the eastern area as Vittoria turned her head not even acknowledging him as the waiters came out with their food. the racers picked up their forks digging into the meal before them. Vittoria looked at the plate of pasta before her, reaching for her spoon and she placed it in the noodles spinning the utensil.

"That's weird, I've never seen anyone eat Pasghetti with a spoon" Jasmine observed looking at Vittoria holding the spoon with pasta hanging off.

"I've never heard anyone call it Pasghetti before" Heavy Load replied shoveling the food from his plate into his mouth as Jasmine smiled. under the table the bunny's paw rubbed against Vittoria's leg clearly in a playful mater as she smiled back at her, feeling her tips against her smooth fur.

"Seriously it's called Spaghetti, are you that stupid, you're a bunny so I'm not surprised" Blitzkrieg replied stroking his ego as Vittoria glared at him.

"Some people do call it Pasghetti, just because you don't pronounce it that way doesn't mean it's automatically wrong" Vittoria defended coming to Jasmine's aid as Blitzkrieg sighed.

"I'm not going to get in a fight over the pronunciation of Spa-ghetti with an inferior... that goes for all of you, Your country is weak and your people are poor in both quality and wealth. I Only participated in this race to show everyone my people are the best" Blitzkrieg stated as Julius stood up.

"Who are you calling inferior... Mutt! Julius yelled drawing out his claws as Blitzkrieg did the same.

"You would fight me, it's not wise" Blitzkrieg replied drawing his claws as an official blew an air horn as the everyone covered their ears.

"My sensitive ears" Jasmine replied holding her long bunny ears to cover the sound.

"No fighting off the track," The official said as Julius sat back down picking up his fork stabbing the plate, placing a glob of pasta in his mouth chewing.

"You are very lucky, if it wasn't for the ref, I'd be mauling your ass" Julius replied as Vittoria stood up.

"I've finished my dinner, thanks for the free meal but I'll leave you two macho freaks to your pissing contest" Vittoria replied walking away as Jasmine joined her. the two walked down the hallway. stopping when they were out and sight and hearing range.

"Some people are just so stupid" Vittoria replied walking alongside Jasmine as she sighed

"Why are some mammals so arrogant," Jasmine asked as Vittoria shrugged looking at the bunny as they entered the elevator. Vittoria pressed the button to go up to the rooms.

"Some Mammals just think they're the center of the universe, and handle being a side character" Vittoria replied.

"They think they know everything" Jasmine muttered as Vittoria looked at her

"It's usually best to just ignore it, that what I do... But the moment someone threatens my bunny, they best watch their back" Vittoria replied as the elevator went up.

"Your bunny?" Jasmine replied as Vittoria faced away

"Sorry, I never meant to imply-Shut up...I'm all yours" Jasmine replied confirming their relationship as the door opened as Vittoria held out her paw, Jasmine taking it smiling.

'If it's Okay could I sleep with you tonight" Jasmine asked as Vittoria eyed the small bunny wrapped in black leather and latex.

"I'd like that, it'll get our minds off that mess downstairs" Vittoria replied.


	8. Cookies and Cream

_(Warning This chapter contains mature content between two females, nothing too graphic but if that disturbs you skip to chapter 9, you won't miss much)_

Vittoria swept Jasmine off her paws, carrying her as she opened her bedroom door, walking in with the bunny in her arms as she smiled leaning up kissing the fox whose tail swayed as she locked the door. They approached her bed, Jasmine was a bit nervous as she looked up.

"Vittoria, I've um... never done this before so...could you be gentle" the bunny admitted as the vixen looked down at the bunny in her arms smirking at the thought. the big bad Black Bunny a virgin, Vittoria placed her on her bed gently assuring her everything would be fine, holding up her leg. Jasmine looked confused as the vixen got on her knees and stuck out her tongue, licking the bunny's paw. the feeling of the smooth long tongue touching her toes pleased her. Jasmine simply let out a sound of pleasure as Vittoria went up to her leg taking a gentle nip on her thigh

"Oh that's a bit kinky, just be gentle" Jasmine replied as Vittoria gently pulled still bitting her leg as she eased up, a few marks the only sign of contact as Jasmine reached for Vittoria's tail gently brushing the soft red bushy tail as Vittoria smiled, brushing it over Jasmine's chest as she playfully grabbed at it.

"Let's get those clothes off you" Vittoria offered to help Jasmine with her black leather jacket as she was wearing a black corset and latex shorts and leggings and a studded collar. Vittoria reached for the collar as Jasmine stopped her.

"I'm leaving it on" Jasmine replied as she undid her corset tossing it aside bare-chested as Vittoria leaned in nipping her chest as she felt the soft fur of her breast, gently sucking on the doe's toe and massaging the hell with her paw. Jasmine laid back enjoying the rub down, the tongue of the vixen circling her nipple before two sharp teeth pinched it softly turning the flash hard as a rock.

"So Jasmine, what do you do, when you're not racing?" Vittoria asked before switching feet, massaging her heel and bitting the toe as she gasped.

"I...I'm... I'm a florist, my parents... owned a store in WoodHuggghhh" Jasmine answered the question but the feeling of pleasure cutting her off as Vittoria rubbed her other paw on the surface of her latex shorts. Jasmine mildly shrieked felling the paw pad on her.

"I'm sorry you were saying?" Vittoria teased as she kept rubbing the belly of the rabbit as her leg began tumping uncontrollably as she tried to compose herself as Vittoria undid the black leggings sliding them off Jasmine's legs. she sat only wearing her black shorts as Vitoria reached for the zipper on her red dress, the garment falling exposing the vixen in white lace as Jasmine looked at her. putting her paws on the vixen's chest undoing her bra as it fell, Jasmine bit her lip with her buck teeth as Vittoria smiled and she continued rubbing the bunny; she was clearly flustered as Vittoria slid down.

"Let's see what I'm working with here," Vittoria said putting her paws on Jasmine's latex shorts gently siding them down exposing her undergarments as Vittoria smirked and Jasmine blushed.

"Seriously, that's your underwear" Vittoria replied pointing to the panties jasmine was wearing, baby blue classic briefs with a childish flower design as the bunny blushed. she had not planned on getting laid and underwear wasn't usually a part of her costume. Vittoria put her paws on the hips of Jasmine as she smiled.

"You don't really care if I ruin these do you, If I just rip them off your cute little rump" Vittoria replied as Jasmine shook her head. Vittoria as if on cue yanked the garment off making a loud rip as Vittoria went down, pulling the covers over them. Vittoria began spreading the Bunny's legs. she proceeded to run her tongue across the bunny's thick thigh, making mild slurping noises as Jasmine rolled her eyes back. this was paws down the best thing she ever felt. Vittoria kept her mouth on Jasmine, licking as the bunny put her paw on Vittoria's head shaking, her paw thumping uncontrollably as she moaned

"Yes, Right there, that's the spot" Jasmine complemented from the pleasure of being nipped. she was so tempted to make a fox eating bunny joke but feared it may be in bad taste. Vittoria went about her oral pleasure, Jasmine getting aroused as she pushed her tongue against Vittoria's belly. Jasmine clung to Vittoria reaching an intense pleasure which coated the bunny's face in sweat as she panted from the intensity.

"So sweet like one of the sandwich cookies, under all that hard black stuff, you're sweet and creamy, you MUST have had practice" Vittoria teased rubbing her finger across her belly, licking between two of the suggestively as the bunny was still gasping

"No, I've never done anything, me and Dom kissed once" Jasmine replied as Vittoria set the bunny on her knees as she stood before her, the bunny's face coming to Vittoria's lace panties as Jasmine smirked, sniffing the heat coming off the vixen's crotch.

"We should be fair about this" Vittoria replied as she dropped on the bed, Jasmine eyeing her with lust, damp from the pleasure as she put her teeth around the vixen's garment, gently pulling. she opened her mouth as he panties made a snap as Vittoria was a bit surprised by her technique, for a virgin she was really good with her mouth, using her teeth to remove the panties. Vittoria simply put her paws on the back of Jasmine's head pushing the doe into her only to to be shocked when she felt one of the bunny's paws on the vixen's rear, smacking her as she gasped.

"I thought you were a virgin?" Vittoria replied low on breath pulling Jasmine away as she smiled.

"I Am... doesn't mean I don't know my way around a woman's body" Jasmine admitted which she was secretive about, smacking her paw hard onto Vittoria's rear as the vixen gasped in pleasure, her face falling on her knees form the intensity as the bunny actually managed to put her out of breath, something that has never happen in all her seduction attempts, this bunny was something else.

"Jasmine, I refuse to believe... someone as skilled as you... is a virgin" Vittoria replied laying as Jasmine got on top of her, scooping the vixen in her arms and licking her lips in a kiss.

"I MIGHT watch a lot of porn and I MAY also touch myself ...A LOT" Jasmine confessed laying on Vittoria's lap.

"That would explain it" Vittoria laughed as Jasmine smiled back.

"I Wish I knew I was going met such an amazing girl, I would have brought ALL my toys" Jasmine whispered as Vittoria smiled back.

"Toys, you don't need gadgets to please a woman" Vittoria replied scooting Jasmine back and forth as the took the cue, taking the lead. their bodies were touching and their scents mixing as Vittoria gasped. this was the same girl asking her to be gentle with her now she was spanking the vixen hard enough to give her such an intense sense of pleasure, she must not have been aware with how good at this she was. all the people Vittoria had slept with, she rarely had genuine emotion towards her partner but this young bunny was able to make her filled with lust and was still going. she was as impressed as she was horny, grabbing the Bunny's side as she gasped.

"Jasmine, words can not define how good you are at this" Vittoria replied to she shy Bunny girl simply repeated what she had seen, maybe she wasn't even aware of her sexual prowess but this was, without doubt, the best night Vittoria had ever had. Both girl sliding back and forth as the adjusted their legs, fiercely rubbing against each other as Jasmine smiled.

"You're really good at this too" Jasmine complemented as the two girls kept at it, overcome by their lust toward each other as they both shrieked in pleasure. the both fell down on the bed as they both caught their breath.

"You are amazing" Vittoria panted acknowledging the night she had were better than anything she had ever felt as Jasmine did the same. she was so turned on she did not want to stop, she never wanted to let the vixen out of reach curling up in the vixen's arms as the hugged. if it were up to them they would never leave the bed, Vittoria gently scratched jasmine behind the ear as the bunny smiled. before facing the vixen.

"I want you" Jasmine confessed as Vittoria just looked at her. she admitted that was one of the best things this bunny. most guys she had been with were out of commission after the few hours but this girl had the endurance to keep going Vittoria smiled.


	9. Morning Exercise

The Morning came as the silence was cut by an alarm clock ringing, waking up Red as quickly turned off the alarm, he sat up stretching his arm. Pulling his bedsheets aside he stood up, Red stood wearing dark red boxers, looking to the sleeping Judy snuggled up emitting a cute little snore as Red turned his head before getting on the floor for his morning exercise.

"Come on Red, let's start with 20," The fox told himself raising himself with his paws doing push-ups. the feeling of Red's paws on the marble floor felt nice as a morning sweat always pumped him up. after exercise, he looked back to the sleeping rabbit with a pleasant look on her face. he did not want to disturb such a peaceful specimen as the main thought thru his head, what was she dreaming about.

"Judy was about 9 when she first got interested in the Transcontinental race, she and her siblings were up last at night in their pajamas watching the last leg of the race circled around the TV in the living room watching the race as a Pontiac Firebird was zipping down the roads, the front wrapped in barb wire with metal rods sticking out, alongside a military jeep with two bayonets mounted on the sides.

"And Street Rod is taking the lead with the General in close behind" The race commenter as Judy was passed the popcorn, shoveling a pawful as one of her brothers was cheering for Street Rod who swerved into the jeep, popping one of the tires, the exhaust pipes roaring

"Street Rod is awesome," one of the young bucks said as another car was catching up to the Firebird. as so more of the kids cheered. the next car was a classic Stingray. the kids on the edges of their figurative seats as the Pontiac spun 180, flooring the gas and heading straight for the stingray. The red corvette didn't waver, heading towards the firebirds.

"He has to pull out at the last second, right," another girl said the two cars were speeding into a game of chicken. The Hopps kids biting their paws in anticipation as the two clashed head-on. The stingray, drove right over the Firebird, crushing the drivers' cab as they both flew down the road, heading thru the finish line. both cars crashed into a wall at the finish line as the audience was silent.

suddenly the door to the Stingray was kicked open as a fox in a read race suit and helmet stumbled out, his outfit stained in blood, barely standing

"Red Wins," The commenter said as the driver clenched his shoulder and held up his paw to cheers.

"That was awesome, probably one of the best races yet" a male bunny praised excitedly from watching the race as the TV clicked up. the kids all turned their head seeing their parents.

"Okay Kids, that's enough TV for tonight, it's late and tomorrow is a school day so off to bed" Bonnie stated as the kids grumbled. Judy walked with her others back to the rooms.

"Cecil, what did you think of this year's race?" Judy asked her brother as he was pumped.

"I honestly thought Street Rod was gonna win" Cecil replied as the bunnies laughed.

"Red is to cool to lose a game of Chicken," Another girl said high fiving Judy as it was clear she was a Red fan as Cecil sighed looking at his two sisters. questioning why everyone liked Red so much anyway as the girls just shrugged, replying they liked the mystery behind him as Judy headed back to her room. Judy crawled on her bed looking up at the ceiling and the other girl sleeping beside her.

"Hey Rachel, do you think I could be a racer just like Red?" Judy asked as Rachel looked at her, seeing the hope in Judy's eyes.

"Judy, few mammals the day actually have cars, and even then you need lessons on how to drive, so while yes it is possible, I don't see you being involved in the race," Rachel said as Judy turned on her said, pulling the sheets up.

"28, 29, 30" Red called out doing sit up, jumping up as he landed on his floors as Judy poked her head from her bed, being pulled out of her dream as Red looked at her, still in his boxers doing his exercises as he looked at Judy.

"Sorry, did I wake you" Red called out, stretching his arm as Judy left her bed wearing a pair of purple panties and a sports bra as she approached Red.

"No, Mind if I join in?" Judy asked as Red looked at her shaking his head as she walked up to him. Red positioned himself for Squats as Judy joined in as he looked at to her.

"You do know how to squat, right?" Red asked as Judy nodded. they both proceeded with their squats and counting. the two were across from each other and were 20 were 15 squats in when Red pointed to her neck.

"Nice necklace" Red complimented as it threw Judy off guard who fell forward landing on him as they hit the marble ground, beside Red's bed. Judy looked down at Red who was under her as they were in an awkward position as Judy's face turned red from the embarrassment of being on top of Red, both of them in their underwear as he was clearly also sweating from embarrassment.

"Oh my Gosh, Red, I am so sorry I-" Judy panicked out of fear of embarrassing herself as Red helped her as they stood up.

"It's okay, I'm sorry you had to experience that. It must be weird" Red stated doing stretches as Judy sat on her bed looking at him admitted it felt awkward as she looked at him telling it was her fault for falling as she thought of something the happened earlier

"Red, I've heard Driver's often sleep with their navigators, as your navigator would you ask me to... do you," Judy asked as Red looked at her sitting beside her.

"Judy, you said earlier you were a fan right" Red replied not answering as she nodded telling red she had been a fan since she could remember as he smirked.

"I could tell, your nervous tone and scent, suggest you would be interested in mating with me as Judy looked away. she would not dismiss the once in a lifetime offer but red looked at her.

"No Judy, I would ask you to have sex with me, I don't screw my navigators; I'm kind the kind of guy who's into trophy women When I decide to have sex with a girl I want it to be special, not out of some sense of obligation. A girl who loves the real me, not the Red behind the wheel of Crimson" Red admitted as Judy smiled at ease.

"But If I asked you, would you do me?" Red teased as Judy shook as there were knocks on the door.

"Mr. Red, breakfast" a voice called out as Red quickly reached for his helmet, slapping it on and speaking, distorting his voice.

"Leave it" Red ordered as the two got dressed and ate their breakfast putting the event behind them.

After Breakfast Red and Judy were fully dressed walking to Crimson as Vittoria was waiting at the car.

"I rewired our speakers to send or walkie talkie feed to these earbuds, to be discreet" Vittoria stated handing Red and Judy each a pair of buds, Judy and Nick sticking them into their ears as Jasmine approached them.

"There you are sweetie" Jasmine replied gently patting Vittoria's buttocks as she stood up turning to face Black Bunny, holding her up.

"Good Luck Cookie, I promise not to steal any more of you kills" Scarlett flirted as the bunny wrapped her legs around Vittoria and gestured for a kiss. The vixen obliged, giving Jasmine a deep kiss earning the attention of the other drivers.

"WHOO, hey guys, B.B. and Scarlett are a thing" Heavy Load whooped as Blitzkrieg and Julius looked away in disgust. Nitro just stood there not caring either way. but Red and Judy just looked shocked. Vittoria lowered the bunny as she skipped off happily, humming like a gleeful child.

"Scarlett, you and B.B. were at each other's throats yesterday, now you two are kissing and using nicknames" Red aid confused as Vittoria smirked.

"We started talking and turns out we have a lot in common, she's really sweet when you get to know her, great in bed too" Vittoria complemented as Red and Judy covered their ears, not wanting to hear about them in bed as Vittoria walked off, swaying her hips as Judy looked at Red.

"I did not that coming" Judy admitted surprised by the two girls being an item as they got in there car, meeting up at the line-up, waiting for the Go light.

"This is the second day of the race, you know what that means?" Red asked as Judy nodded

"That Peds are allowed to fight back" Judy stated as Red taped his windshield.

"Bulletproof glass" Red replied nodding


	10. To The Slaughter

"Welcome to the second leg of the Transcontinental Race, for those just tuning in let me catch you up. The exotic vixen Scarlett is leading with 700 points, In second is the roaring star athlete Julius Whyte, with 150 points. With the Teutonic wolf Blitzkrieg with 60 points. and last scoring The legend Himself Red with 50 points. that leaves the Speedaholic Sloth, Nitro, the leather-clad Black Bunny and the southern-born Heavy Load tied for Zero" Chance informed as the drivers were at the checkpoint line.

Red twisted his key in the ignition, starting the engine as the other drivers did the same. Judy looked at Red curious as to why he was the last with points but not really worried. Red was not a stranger to shooting up in the last leg of the race. Judy looked over to Red as he was gripping his steering wheel waiting for the flag to drop. Judy tapped her lap, waiting for the race.

"You mind if I put my paws up?" Judy asked as Red turned to her.

"I'd prefer you not put your paws on the dash of my car" Red replied as she sat still.

"Can I at least put my seat back?" Judy asked as Red nodded giving the Okay while Judy pulled a lever setting the seat back.

"This is always the most anxious part, waiting for the flag to drop" Red stated as next to them Julius was drinking a bottle of water before turning to the fox.

"Hey Red, why are you sucking so bad, I had some much I wanted to say to you but you had to cower in their private room" Julius called out as Red looked to the Lion beside him the Golden colored Hummer.

"I Knew you were a relic past his good by date" Julius teased as Red simply turned to the flagging raising the window which muted Julius as Red reached for dial to the radio.

"What kind of music do you like?" Red asked as Judy put her finger on her chin. She told the fox she liked pop music and country as Red yawned telling her she poor taste in music as the radio began buzzing while Red tapped a button on his earbuds.

"Can you hear me?" a voice said muffled by the audio speakers but it was clear this voice belonged to Vittoria.

"Yeah, I hear you," Red said as the two were testing out their set up. the radio would static hinting the other was speaking and the other had to push a button to open a channel to talk.

"I managed to hack my way into to official race feed, I'll call with tips and heads up on occasion" Scarlett replied as Red thanked her. surprised that she was able to get into the official race feed yet didn't bother getting Red in.

"Well Scarlett, I have to go, let me know if something comes up but don't flood my speaking with worthless jibber jabber" Red replied as Scarlett agreed hanging up as Red looked back to the radio dial.

"Any chance You'll be okay with grunge or fur metal?" Red asked as Judy looked up at him saying she would compromise on classic rock as Red looked at her telling her he was being polite but in reality, it was his car and his rules. Red turned the dial as the radio played a slow guitar song as the two laid back waiting for the flag to drop.

The moment finally came when the flag dropped hitting the ground, signaling the racers to push the gas, driving off. Nitro naturally took the lead due to having the fastest cat as the other followed.

Blitzkrieg was behind the wheel of the War Machine, puffing a cigar before handing it to his navigator. who reached for a wheel on the roof, opening a hatch as the nav stuck his head out. since the car was so armored Blitzkrieg could hardly see thru the metal plate blocking the windows with mash and slants the only view. he relied on his Nav for directions.

"Onward" Blitzkrieg declared pulling the gearshift as the tank treads on the car began spinning. The War Machine was one of the slower vehicles but it was built for destroying not speed. The Tank car rolled along the race track as Blitzkrieg scouted the roads for peds to run over. the roads were mostly empty.

Blitzkrieg took another puff of his cigar, tapping it against his ashtray as The War machine rolled on the road, running over the wreckage left by the other racers. coming up to a car crashed in the middle of the road. it was an old green station wagon with wood trim turned on its side as he turned to his navigator.

"Scan the wreckage to see if there are any survivors, we could use the points" Blitzkrieg order as the Navigator saluted glancing at the wreckage.

"seems to be three horses, two adults, and one child," The navigator said pointing towards the car as The War Machine started, rolling towards the station wagon. The armored car rolled over the station wagon crushing the car like a tin can.

"Looks like that sedan brought Blitzkrieg up to 170 points, and he takes the second place barely passing Julius" Chance commented as they two wolfs laughed.

"Could you not see the tank coming, Dummkopfs" Blitzkrieg gleefully said with his tread trailing red.

"An excellent kill sir-" Blitzkrieg's Navigator said as a bullet pierced the wolf's head, he fell back into the War machine as Blitzkrieg put his arm up sealing the hatch. Looking thru the slants in the metal plates that covered the windows he saw figures approaching.

"Blitzkrieg, leave the vehicle now" one of the figures ordered as the sound of gunfire was heard. Blitzkrieg was not worried. his car was designed to be bulletproof it was literally a tank as the bullets went on. He managed to look thru the mesh covering the slants seeing the figures of sheep.

"So, the wolf's prey comes to him, you all just lined up for the slaughter" Blitzkrieg stated thru a speaker as the laughed.

"Us, that's adorable, you can hardly see in that thing and we have guns, the second you poke your head out, we'll blow it clean off," one of the rams said clearly the leader as Blitzkrieg smiled facing the group who were aiming their guns at the machine.

"I'll give you till the count of 10 to turn and run before I run over you at full force, it's a much more merciful death than the alternative... at least have the courtesy to die with honor" Blitzkrieg offered as the simply told him to screw off.

"Zehn,...Neun,...Acht,...Sieben,..." Blitzkrieg counted as the sheep keep their guns faced on the War Machine, there were about 20 militants they could easily take him as the leader smug confidently.

"Come on you dirty wolf, you don't intimidate us," the leader said as Blitzkrieg was still counting as a glass ball popped out the top of the car transmitting the scene in front of the car to a screen in Blitzkrieg's dashboard.

"Sech,...Funf,...Vier,...Drei,..." Blitzkrieg continued as something slid out of the hood expanding into what was a machine gun as the sheep stepped back. surprised to see the gun.

"Zwei" Blitzkrieg counted

"Sir what do we do, guns were not accounted for" One of the militants said as Blitzkiegadjusting his steering wheel to use the cameras and remote control the gun as it opened fire, shooting at the sheep who scattered, the bullets aimed at their lower area, as most of them were hit in the legs, curling on the floor, clenching their wounds .

"Eins" Blitzkrieg said pulling the throttle as the guns popped back into the car. The War Machine drove forward approaching the flock of sheep, crushing them all under the treads.

"What an awesome kill collection, I'll be honest I did not expect that but are guns allowed to used the Race" Chance spoke as he nodded as someone was talking to him.

"Since the guns were attached to the car, it counts, and that brings Blitzkriegs points to 770" Points, surpassing Scarlett and taking the lead" Chance informed as in the car Blitzkrieg was looking at the corpse of his navigator.

"Your death has been avenged, may you rest in piece Bruder," Blitzkrieg said as the Machine continued on its way in the lead.


	11. Femme Fatal

At the aftermath of the mess, a ram crawled from the mess with a crushed hoove. It was completely crushed by the treads of War Machine was pulled out a phone, auto dialing a contact.

"Yeah It's me, Blitzkrieg got away," The Ram muttered in pain, clenching his hooves. His contact was clearly upset about this. On the other end of the phone Dawn Bellwether, a high ranking official who has been very vocal against the Transcontinental Race. She clenched her phone in anger.

"How did you all fail to kill one wolf, was all that weaponry I got you useless?" Dawn asked rhetorically as the Ram wrapped his leg with a torn piece of cloth.

"We managed to take out his navigator, as well as Dollar Bill. This is just a mild setback," The Ram defended, reminding her of the group's success while she scoffed.

"So you took out a millionaire and a navigator, you think that will change anything. What happened to the attempt to take out Red?" Dawn asked as the Ram trailed on.

"Okay plant the mines, and when Red drives past, it should blow him sky high," the Ram said to two grunts as they were digging up the dirt road. After having a hole of significant size one of them fit a landmine into the hole, covering it with dirt. The road was filled with Mines as The Ram was looking through his binoculars.

"He's coming!" the ram alerted as the two on the road managed to dash into a ditch with the ram as Crimson zipped down the dirt road. The Ram rubbed his hooves anxious for the death of Red, It would certainly send a message. The Corvette dashed over the path as the three closed their ears, only to see or hear no explosion. The car had passed as the ram cursed. One of the grunts ran to the minefield. stomping in the mines only for no explosion.

"Damn Mines, must be defective!" One of the goons yelled stomping on the spot as the ram looked at them.

"Guys you should not be stomping the mines, they might still go-" The ram was cut off as one of the mines exploded blowing the two goons into a bloody pulp. "-off,"

"And that's what happened" The Ram stated as Dawn sighed at their incompetence.

"You want something done, you have to do it yourself, mark my words, at the end of this race, they won't think of hosting another race ever again" Dawn replied as she heard a car. looking up suddenly the Domintracks was over her landing on the Ewe as she was impaled by the huge spike.

"Dom. I think I hit something" B.B. said not aware of her score as a screen in her dashboard went from 0 to 30, signaling she scored as B.B. smiled from finally scoring. Jasmine put her paw up in a gleeful squeal as Dom looked at her.

"Mistress, If I may speak freely, you seem more happy than usual. May I ask what brought this change?" Dom asked, wondering why the doe was walking on air.

"I Just feel really energetic, like a huge load was emptied out of me, all that negativity gone. I feel carefree like a little schoolgirl" Jasmine admitted as Dom looked at her.

"But WHAT brought this change on, I doubt it happened overnight?" Dom asked as Jasmine wasn't even looking at him.

"I Just scored my first points, it was very... exciting" Jasmine replied as Dom noticed to doe's right paw entering her latex shorts as he turned his head, not wanting to see that. The doe moved her fingers back and forth. It was clear the kill was getting her off. They had raced in preliminaries but never hit a ped before.

"Mistress, could you please stop doing that" Dom gently spoke not wanting to piss Jasmine off.

"Yeah, It gets me thinking of you, your sexy body and warm fur. Coddled in your arms, the thought gets me hot and wet" Jasmine stated eyes on the road as Dom looked at her.

"Jasmine, You know I like you, but I like you as a friend... I'm not interested in you...in that way" Dom defended as Jasmine turned to him.

"Hold on sweetie, My nav is talking," Jasmine said reaching for Dom, zipping the mouth of his gimp mask shut, holding it with a small padlock.

"Now, stay quiet, be a good boy and I'll let you speak," Jasmine said dangling a small key, placing it her jacket pocket. as he mumbled thru his mask. before pushing a button on a device in her ear.

"Now where were we?" Jasmine asked into the device as the vixen Scarlett was on the other side.

"You were telling me about how aroused you were. Does running over people help that, the first time is always exciting," Vittoria replied being the wheel of Stiletto.

"So what are you doing now, I'm watching the wipers clean the blood off my windshield, eww, I think there's a tooth mixed in the chunks of bloody flesh," Jasmine replied watching the wiper slide the bloody mess.

"Lucky, Stiletto is a convertible so I when I score, things get messy in here. thank god for easily cleanable interiors, the blood comes right off," Vittoria replied as she giggled.

"Oh, I see a pair of hitchhikers, should be easy picking them off," Vittoria said, she turned the wheel as the car swerved to the left of the road. as the sounds of flesh hitting metal was heard as Jasmine smirked, hearing screams over the radio. Jasmine was taken by surprise seeing a red blur ahead on the road.

"Oh, I think I see your beautiful chassis in front of me, I'm catching up" Jasmine teased as the truck sped up to the Red convertible. Dom reached for his media player, putting the buds in his ears so the two girls could talk.

"I knew it was you," Jasmine said driving beside Vittoria. since Stiletto had the driver side on the right the next were practically next to each other.

"I see you got your tip wet, how was it, did they suffer or was it painless?" Vittoria asked as Jasmine shrugged.

"Honestly I did not see it. I drove up a hill and landed on some passerby, never even saw them. wonder if they saw it coming?" Jasmine asked as Vittoria giggled looking at the bloody spike.

"Looks like wool, must have been a sheep-oh Construction worker up ahead," Vittoria gleefully said gesturing for Jasmine to take the kill. Despite working for the UP Vittoria had a guilty pleasure for killing, she wasn't proud of it but it seemed they both shared that in common as the cars drove closed.

"Let's get this one together, my love" Jasmine proposed as the vixen giggled telling Jasmine she was interested in a threesome as Jasmine drove ahead missing the worker as Stiletto ran into the worker piercing him on the blade as she pinned him against the rear of Domintracks.

"I got him squirming, he seems to be still alive, But I think I may have stabbed your bumper" Vittoria teased as Jasmine giggled while flirting.

"Is it in there, how deep are you in me?" Jasmine teased as Vittoria looked at the blade stabbing into the bumper.

"about 2 feet, I'm gonna pull out right now" Vittoria jested gently tapping the brakes as Domintracks drove forward sliding up the steel blade of Stiletto as they both gasped, continuing their phone sex.

"That was so- What the hell is THAT!" Jasmine yelled seeing something headed for her truck as the Dominatracks was hit by a rocket, sending the vehicle rolling and crashing as Vittoria slammed the brakes. Stiletto stopping in her tracks seeing the truck totaled.

"JASMINE, are you okay?" Vittoria asked with concern getting out of her car running to the black Mercedes. upon reaching the vehicle she looked through the window. The two bunnies were upside down and held by their seatbelts unconscious. Vittoria reached into her garter belt pulling a Stiletto knife out as she opened it, cutting Jasmine's seatbelt as she fell in the vixen's arm. she did the same to Dom carrying the up examining them. Dom seemed to have died from a broken neck. Jasmine was torn up but still alive.

"Jasmine, wake up...please," Vittoria said patting the bunny's cheeks as she regained conscious, looking at Vittoria shaking her head.

"'I'm fine, a few injuries but I'll make it," the doe said looking to Dom.

"Is he- yeah a broken neck" Jasmine asked as Vittoria explained his death Jasmine put her fingers over dom's eyes closing them, crying as she mourned her friend. Vittoria escorted the doe to her car.

"I'll get you patched at the checkpoint, can you hold off that long?" Vittoria asked as the bunny nodded.


	12. Red

Behind the wheel of Crimson, Red reached for a water bottle, uncaping it to take a sip. Red shook the bottle, which was empty. Red shrugged, placing it in the cupholder as he heard Judy's stomach let out a rumbling growl. Turning his head, Red looked at her.

"Damn bunny, your stomach could rival a lion" Red teased as Judy blushed, covering her stomach.

"It's not my fault, I did not eat breakfast" Judy defended as Red looked at her.

"I offered to share my omelet with you" Red replied as Judy looked at him, telling the fox she did not eat eggs due to her diet as Red smirked, looking at his GPS.

"There's a doughnut place nearby, you wanna stop for a quick bite?" Red offered as Judy tried to dismiss it before letting out another growl.

"Yeah, I am hungry, but only if it's no trouble to you" Judy replied as Red nodded telling her the place was not out of the way. Red than shifted the gears, slowing down as they reached a rural area. what resembled a small town, the streets were fairly empty, a few corpses that were scored by other racers littered the red.

"So, what kind of doughnuts, do you like, frosted, glazed, filled?" Red asked as she looked away.

"Powdered, but I'm not picky, I'll eat any flavor? Judy replied as Red saw the doughnut place coming up, instructing Judy to hold on. Red floored the gas thru the glass windows framing the building, as he ran thru booths of patrons, some of the managed to avoid the speeding car as Red quickly jerked the steering wheel, spinning in circles, plowing down more mammals, blood, coffee and frosting decorated the windshield.

Crimson stopped at the cashier counter as Red poked his head out, looking at the cashier

"Yeah, two powdered doughnuts, one creme filled and on blueberry muffin" Red replied as the cashier looked shocked at the fox who was sitting before him.

"W..Would you like coffee with that?" the cashier, a male deer in his teens offered as Red looked at Judy who was nodding. They decided to get coffee.

"Two coffees, one with creme and sugar, one with milk" Red replied as the cashier handed Red a paper bag and two cups. Red reached for his wallet, putting a few bills on the counter before driving off.

Judy opened the bag, holding one of the doughnuts, nibbling the edge as Red glanced at her.

"Thanks for this, you really did not have to" Judy replied as the car made its way thru the town, they were taking a steady drive, considering they both had hot cups of coffee.

"If my nav can't focus, that hurts my chances, plus I don't want to listen to your gut growling" Red replied taking a muffin from the bag, removing the faceplate from his helmet and taking a bite, followed by a sip of coffee as Judy looked at him.

"Red, I need to know, about Leon's doctors... how do they fix you up so good, after that crash 2 years ago, you should missing teeth and have one arm?" Judy replied as Red looked at her.

"That's a big secret, one I don't feel comfortable sharing" Red replied with another bite of his muffin as Judy looked intrigued.

"It's just last time I saw your face, you looked older?" Judy replied as Red stared her down.

"What do you mean, last time, you told me, you never saw my face?" Red questioned as she smirked

"I said, you 'rarely' show your face. I saw it before, once when I was little" Judy replied as Red looked at her. It seemed that the bunny had a story behind those words. Which she did.

Judy was 9 years old when she was out in the yard playing with a few of her friends in the evening. Judy and the other kids would often mock the Transcontinental race, Judy held out her arms, running into another bunny tagging him.

"50 points, you're it Cecil" Judy replied tagging it, each kid would get 50 points each time they were tagged by another kid, then run from the tagged kid, the kid who was tagged the least would have the lowest score.

"I'm gonna get you" Cecil called out, running after Judy as they were both laughing, Judy, running with two other bunnies as they ended up on the road. Judy was so into the game, she and Cecil never even saw the car heading for them. The roar of an engine cutting thru the air got their attention as hey turned seeing a classic Corvette heading at them.

"Judy!" The bunnies called out in fear of the girl being made into street meat

Judy was frozen in fear, she closed her eyes with one thought thru her mind, she was going to die. The car slamming on the brakes, gently tapping the bunny as she opening them, seeing the car right in front of her. The car looked familiar as she looked up

"It Can't be" another Bunny, Micheal said as the door to the classic stingray opened and out stepped a fox in a red racing suit, flame print down his legs, and an open face helmet.

"Are you 'trying' to get killed?" the fox said as they gasped. Standing before them was the Fox known as Red, the greatest racer in the world as they were in disbelief. Judy just looked at him.

"I.. I was just playing, I didn't mean to run into the road. It was an accident" Judy replied as the older fox looked at her.

"Kid, what if I actually hit you. If you want to die, stand out on the road on a race day and I'll gladly run you over, but otherwise, stay off" The fox replied as Judy looked him in the eyes, clearly sorry.

"It's okay, nobody got hurt. just go back to your parents, they're probably worried" Red replied as Judy sniffled.

"Mr. Red, Could I please have an autograph, you're my favorite racer" Judy admitted hoping he would do so as he scratched his head.

"Sorry kid, I don't have a pen" Red replied as Judy looked down disappointed but understanding. Red did not want to hurt the girl's feelings as he held up a keychain with a red fox head, removing the key.

Here, it's a one of a kind, it's no autograph, but I hope it'll do" Red replied as Judy clenched the keychain hugging the adult fox.

"It's even better" Judy replied as he let her hug him as Micheal and Cecil came back with what seemed like an army of bunny children, all calling out his name.

"That is some story Judy" Red replied biting his muffin and taking another sip.

"Yeah, you spent three hours, meeting every one of them. you age really well" Judy complemented as Red looked at her.

'Judy, That Red who gave you the keychain. It wasn't me" the fox admitted as she looked at him.

"What, I mean, I found it weird that you look younger, but I thought you just aged well, or mentally I perceived you as old. Does this mean the replacement theory is true?" Judy asked as Red looked at her. The replacement theory was that every time Red was seriously injured or dead, another fox would take the mantle. considering no one ever knew Red's identity.

"Smart girl, that Red was my father, the original. After he died 7 years back I took over. remember that crash with Ruth Leslie, he lost his life, the media said he just backed out. My father lost his life in that race. So I became Red to honor him" Red replied as Judy looked at him.

"I'm sure your dad would be very proud of you, carrying on his legacy, but If may ask, if you're not Red, who are you, really?" Judy asked as Red looked at her.

"Who I am Doesn't matter, But If you must know my real name is Nicholas P. Wilde, you keep a lid on it" Red ordered as Judy agreed to keep quiet about this new revelation she made on the fox wearing a helmet and sitting beside.

"Well Nick, I Must say...I Really like that name" Judy admitted.


	13. Change of Rules

Nick drove Crimson over the checkpoint where Julis, Nitro, and Scarlett were. Vittoria was carrying Jasmine out of the car, she had managed to patch her wounds as Nick caught a view of this, slapping his helmet on and leaving the car.

"Whoa, what happened to her?" Nick asked seeing the bunny in poor condition as Vittoria turned to him.

"Some bastard with an RPG, blew her truck sky high, killed Dom too, her navigator" Vittoria explained as two horses in medical attire approached them.

"The same thing happened to me," a voice said as they turned seeing Blitzkrieg, smoking a cigar holder the corpse of his Nav over his shoulder.

"Bunch of lambs militant types with big guns got my Nav... I Got them" He replied.

"They should have called off this race the second Dollar Bill got it" Vittoria replied as Nick sighed.

"Why go after Black Bunny? if these guys want to make a statement why not go after me" Red asked as Blitzkrieg shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care. you do what I don't care, I'm going to give Bruder a decent burial" Blitzkrieg replied walking away. the group followed the medical staff who put Jasmine on a stretcher, wheeling her to a makeshift medical tent.

It was afterward as the remaining drivers and navigators were called for a meeting about the events that took place. the holographic image of Leon Art appeared in the room

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the attempt on Blitzkrieg and attack on Black Bunny proved that happened with Dollar Bill was not an isolated incident. It is clear that these awful attacks were committed by a group of radicals intent on ending our beloved race" Leon stated as Red looked up.

"What exactly do you mean radicals?" Nick asked getting Leon's attention.

"An excellent question Red, This was sent to me to broadcast, the public has not seen it yet," Leon said streaming a video which showed two masked rams.

"Is it on?" one of the rams asked before coughing, speaking in a distorted tone.

"Citizens of Mammalia, for years the Transcontinental Race or Death Race as it's been called had gone on, killing numerous citizens for entertainment. This message is to the murderers behind the wheels of those 4 wheeled weapons, to the president who has allowed and profited off suffering. to the fans sitting at home, In front of the TV, watching this bloodshed. You can't use Death for entertainment" The first ram said.

"Earlier today our leader was killed by one of you psychopaths. the racer known as Black Bunny ran over her like she was a soda can on the highway, blowing her up was a retaliation, also a message, you think you can kill whoever you want and suffer no retribution. we hope her death, causes you mammals to wake up and smell the blood and gasoline you've unleashed. at tomorrow's race, no one is going to make it over that finish line" The second ram said.

"Okay, you got it, turn the camera off," The ram said with his voice unfiltered as the message cut out.

"As you can see with this revelation we have decided to make some changes with the final leg of the race" Leon stated as they looked at him.

"What kind of changes," Vittoria asked as he looked back at her.

"Simple Scarlett, first if anyone wants to drop out of the race for their well being, that is okay. The Mammalian government will be providing an escort for the drivers but if you off the designated path, there will be no protection" Leon replied.

"About time, if we're gonna risk our lives for you, you better protect us," Julius said, running a gold comb along his mane.

"So if any of you want to walk away, this is your chance" Leon stated as the drivers looked at each other. Nitro sighed turning around. it was clear he had no interest in risking his life, walking out of the room, Heavy Load joined him.

"Anybody else?" Leon asked as there was no response.

"So Red, Julius, Blitzkrieg, and Scarlett will be racing in the final leg," Leon said.

"Excuse me Mr. Leon" Vittoria called out as he looked at the vixen.

"Since Black Bunny is out of the race and I lost mahogany, Could I have her as my Navigator?" Vittoria asked as he scratched his chin.

"If it's okay with her I see no reason why not, but I would not encourage it. the militants think that Black Bunny is dead, is she's seen riding with you, the Militants may come after you" he replied.

"Thank you for your concern, Mr. President, I'll take that chance" Vittoria stated as the hologram shut off. After the meeting, Vittoria walked to the infirmary where Jasmine was being treated. Her jacket was removed as the doctors were treating her wounds.

"How are you doing?" Vittoria asked as Jasmine rubbed her arm.

"Still shook up, my arm is killing me" Jasmine replied stretching as she clenched her arm, still in shock from the crash" Jasmine replied as Vittoria held her paw.

"Jasmine I promise you I promise you the people who did this will not get away with it" Vittoria replied pulling the bunny up, hugging her. Vittoria held her paw.

"You don't have to do that for me, I would not want you getting hurt for me" Jasmine replied smiling as the doctor looked at them.

"I can tell you two are an item, so I just leave you two alone, she had a few cracked ribs and a broken forearm, so don't touch her too much," the doctor said walking out.

In Red's private room Nick was sitting on his bed looking at Judy, taking off his helmet setting it beside him.

"So, what do you have to say about me not being the original Red," Nick asked as Judy held up the helmet, looking at him smiling.

"In the back of my head I always suspected there were multiple Reds but I always wanted to believe they were the same" Judy replied leaning beside him, putter her hand on his thigh. Nick jumped back surprised by her suddenly pinning him to the bed.

"Whoa Judy, what has gotten into you," Nick asked as they shared a look. he could tell by the burning in her sapphire eyes. It was clear Judy was fully overcome by a strange desire.

"You can say I've finally come to terms with my feelings, as a kid I've always looked up to Red. I saw him as a hero an icon. Now to realize that hero is a lie" Judy admitted as Nick sighed.

"I'm sorry I shattered your illusion of mystery, but you signed up for it when you agreed to be my navigator" Nick replied as Judy smiled.

"No, it's good. I finally see you as a normal mammal, not some divine figure Judy replied falling on Nick, as he looked shocked and returned the teasing, gently running his tongue up her face. licking the bunny's nose as she smiled,

"Well, that's interesting" Judy replied as Nick leaning in, gently nipping her neck as she smiled before kissing him. their tongues gently touching as he undid the zipper on her race suit, exposing her grey breast fur. Nick licked his lips looking at her.

"Well, This is different, not that I'm complaining" Nick replied undoing his zipper as Judy cuddled him. their bare chests touching as put his arm around her, gently running his fingers on her buttocks as she gasped, looking at him. It clear by the looks they had. they had the intention of mating.

The two spent a good few hours, exploring their bodies and fulfilling every desire as the door was opened. Nick and Judy gasped seeing Vittoria standing in the door.

"Wow, that is interesting" Vittoria giggled seeing the two naked and screwing. Judy's face was red from embarrassment.

"Not as interesting as you and B.B. last night, Yeah my and Judy were right next door, we heard you" Nick replied as Vittoria was blushing, turning her head away. Judy saw her reaction and decided to play along.

"Maybe the four of us could get or freak on or something, I'm sure B.B. has an extra strap on around" Judy teased as Nick laughed. Vittoria was looking for a comeback but came back empty-handed.

"Let's just skip the sex teasing and get to the serious stuff?" Vittoria asked.

"Can we wait for about 30 minutes, my knot is stuck in her. Nick replied


	14. Girl Talk

After Nick and Judy had cleaned up and got dressed They looked at Vittoria who was still standing there. Nick apologized that she had to see that as she just looked at him.

"We need to talk about his militants" Vittoria explained as she sat beside them as Nick looked at her.

"Wait, they were working for you?" Nick asked as Vittoria let us a shocked look. She took a bit of offense, being accused of using such means.

"I'm just saying, you both want the race to be ended, it's not that far of a stretch to assume you two might be working together" Nick replied as Vittoria looked at him.

"I'm am NOT associated with them, the U.P. does not kill to send a message. This is terrorism" Vittoria replied as Judy looked at her.

"I'm sorry about Jasmine, I know what happened and that you two were close" Judy comforted as Vittoria sat up.

"Doctor said she'll be fine, some injuries but nothing fatal" Vittoria revealed as Nick and Judy looked at each other before glancing back to Vittoria. it was clear she was shaken up seeing Jasmine like that. she pulled a cigarette from her pocket lighting it to calm her nerves

"Does Jasmine know about the whole U.P. thing?" Nick asked as the vixen shook her head. She had not told her anything as Judy put her hands on her laps looking up at Vittoria.

"You should tell her, keeping secrets in a relationship is never a good idea, especially the big ones. If she finds out you're U.P. and you never told her who knows what could happen" Judy stated as Vittoria knew she was right. She had avoided telling her because the children of Mammalia were programmed to believe the U.P. were the bad guys. a totalitarian government set on world domination having absorbed many smaller countries and acting to police the world.

At the militant safehouse, a group of U.P. Spec Ops. was surrounding the warehouse.

"And you are sure they are all inside... yes I see... ok," said a voice belonging to a male deer. He wore black body armor, red goggles, and a high compound sniper rifle. the was U.P. agent Buckshot. he lined up the scope to a window. his men each held an assault rifle. Buckshot lined up a shot, pulling the trigger as it pierced the head of a ram sitting in a chair at the body slumped over.

"Now" Buckshot ordered as the deer started unloading clips into the warehouse as the sounds of gunfire deafened the air. the last round was fired as the sounds of silence filled the air.

"Forward" Buckshot jested as the did so carefully approaching the warehouse, peeking through the window all the bodies were torn to shreds by the bullets. Buckshot slowly opened the main door. to a neon light. the warehouse was converted into a clubhouse. flooded with the scent of booze, tobacco. glass bottles littered the floor, broken.

"Targets have been neutralized," Buckshot said tiptoeing round looking at the bodies. they were all off rams, as he lit a cigarette.

"Sir, take a look at this" one of the men called out as he made his way to the dead ram, slumped in the chair with a bullet right through the head.

"This" one of the deer said pulling the rams collar down exposing a cut across his throat, the other bodies were same. major lacerations from a bladed weapon as Buckshot had a realization. the smell of blood wasn't fresh there rams were already dead.

"Well, this is the predicament," Buckshot said calling in the event. the team was curious about who took out the rams but concluded it must have been the Mammalian government or group nationalists since they were considered enemies of the people. The U.P. team did not question too much calling in what happened.

Back at the Hotel, Vittoria took a deep breath right outside the medical room where Jasmine was being treated. She tried to pump herself up for this entering. Jasmine was eating a sandwich and a fruit cup on a tray. her smile perked up when she saw Vittoria.

"Jasmine I'm so sorry this happened to you," Vittoria said sitting beside her as she smiled.

"It's not your fault if anything you saved me. these painkillers are helping" Jasmine replied holding out her arm in a brace.

"Doctors said I was really lucky, I'll be driving again in no time" She replied as Vittoria reached for the fruit cup, getting spoonful of fruit, feeding Jasmine as she playfully stuck her tongue out eating the fruit.

"Jasmine, there is something I need to tell you, very secretive," Vittoria said spoon feeding the bunny as she smiled.

"I'm all ears, well mostly ears" she replied holding her huge black ears as Vittoria smiled. the painkillers seemed to bring out a more childish side.

"Jasmine, you know about the U.P. right?" Vittoria asked as Jasmine looked at her.

"Yeah. My mom and dad told me about them. a bunch of military punks who think they own everything. They destroy everything in their path to get their way" Jasmine replied as Vittoria withdrew the spoon.

" Jasmine I..." Vittoria gulped trying to say the words.

"I am part of the U.P. working as a secret agent" Vittoria confessed as Jasmine looked at her at first laughing, probably from the medicine but then seeing the serious face on the vixen.

"You're being serious?" Jasmine asked as Vittoria nodded. Jasmine quickly scooted back in shock.

"You're a spy," Jasmine said in disbelief from the fact that Vittoria worked for the U.P. which Jasmine never could have guessed. Vittoria placed her hand to Jasmine as she smacked it away, turning away from her.

"Jasmine, I" Vittoria called in shock but not in surprised. In Jasmine's eyes, like the eyes of many, The U.P. was the scum of the earth.

"I Can't believe you would take advantage of me like that. I trusted you... I loved you" Jasmine confessed curling as Vittoria looked at her.

"I never lied to you about my feelings, I really was falling in love with you" the fox confessed as Jasmine turned her head away.

"Hpmh" Jasmine let out like a pouting child, hugging her own body in a sense she was violated.

"Vittoria, I gave myself to you. I opened my heart to you and you just threw it on the floor by keeping this from me" Jasmine replied as Vittoria was sniffling.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you, but please hear me out. Let me tell you the truth about the U.P. and Mammalia and if you still hate me afterward... I'll walk out that door, you'll never have to see me again" Vittoria said as the bunny sat still.

"Were they after you, the people who shot me?" Jasmine asked as Vittoria shook her head.

"No those were militants trying to shut the race. there the ones who attacked Blitzkrieg and Dollar Bill. They knew nothing about me" Vittoria explained as she proceeded telling Jasmine the truth about how she and Mahogany worked as the top spies on the U.P. and were sent to assassinate President Art and liberate the country. since the race was the only time he met with the public, they planned to win the race and place a tracker on him at the congratulation ceremony.

Jasmine turned, holding her arm in the brace, still distraught.

"This is a lot to take in, just please leave me alone" Jasmine requested as Vittoria nodded walking away. Jasmine picked up the pillow, screaming into it as Vittoria gave one look back. Once Vittoria left the room slid down, sitting against the wall. feeling remorse for what happened with Jasmine. She never planned to hurt her and felt her great regret from what happened.

She checked her phone seeing a message from Buckshot as she answered.

"Yeah Vittoria, It's me. the militants have been taken care of" the voice of Buckshot replied as Vittoria smiled.

"Good to hear, I know you could do it" Vittoria complemented as Buckshot cleared his throat.

"It wasn't us Miss Volpe, we believe it was either the Mammalia government or some individuals probably Nationalists. but we are still getting paid, to fly out here" Buckshot replied hanging up. Vittoria did not really care about someone else doing it, as long as they were dead.


	15. Girl From Woodhutch

Jasmine laid on her bed. looking up as she sighed, her arm bothering her. It took every ounce of restraint Jasmine had not to claw at her cast and scratch her. She was incredibly pissed at Vittoria and respectively so. It wasn't really the fact that Vittoria was UP that pissed her off, though that played a part in it. It was more about the fact that she lied...well more withheld information.

Jasmine reached for her fruit cup, using her left paw to scoop up some fruit, placing it in her mouth as she just laid there thinking how much her life has turned in one day. Her best friends dead and the girl she fell in love with was a lair. All that Jasmine could think about was how her life led her to that point.

Jasmine Gagnier grew up in the small town of Woodhutch in a small family of 20. Since she was a little girl she was interested in the race. her bedroom was filled with drawings of various cars and mammals, clearly, racers who stood as heroes in the eyes of the people.

In the world of Mammalia, the idea of running over other mammals with a vehicle wasn't looked down on, quite the contrary. Racers were beloved celebrities and everyone knew Mammalia suffered from overpopulation. hence most families were so small.

Every weekend the kids would line up at the schoolyard and line up plastic army mammals along the parking lot and drive their RC cars around the lot, knocking them over.

Jasmine's was a white van with black lines scribbled on it in marker, running down the pavement as a foot stopped it and a paw picked it up.

"Nice car," a voice said holding up the van. he was a Doberman in jeans and a striped shirt holding it up.

"Very funny, give it back" Jasmine requested as he held it up, tossing it as Jasmine panicked as the Doberman caught it in his paw.

"What you think I'm gonna drop it" the Doberman teased doing another toss and catch.

"Just be careful, I spent my allowance on it," Jasmine said uneasily as he held it up.

"Is this marker, you could not even afford paint, running his paw pad along with the marker, smearing the drawing as Jasmine put her arms up, reaching for the van as the Doberman held it out of reach. another car crossed the finish line as another Doberman cheered holding up his car, a hot rod with flames painted on it.

"NO FAIR!" Jasmine called out, upset that because he intervened she had lost the RC race. The Doberman held out the van dropping it as Jasmine grabbed it, slipping as it hit the pavement, cracking the roof. the second Doberman looked at the two.

"Damn girl, you should be more careful with your toys" He taunted as the two walked up. Jasmine picked up the toy, she examined it for flaws. the roof was smashed and the windshield as she sat on the curb holding the toy. she dusted the roof of the van, examining where it hit the curb.

"Damn, that was pretty sucky of them," a male rabbit said with brown fur, wearing shorts and a red button-up shirt as Jasmine held her car.

"I think it's obvious, if they had not intervened you would have won" he complimented as she pouted,

'"Hey, my uncle owns the ice cream place on fifth, that might cheer you up" The buck suggested as she smiled.

"So ice cream would sound nice, Jasmine," she said, introducing herself to the mystery buck as he smiled back holding his paws out.

"Dominic" he replied walking with her to the ice cream place.

Within the year the two had formed a close friendship as they talked about her dream of entering the transcontinental race as, by the time the two finished high school, they had enough to buy a vehicle to use for the race. The two spent a while looking for vehicles.

"How about the small bug, we could paint it black, cover it in spikes" Jasmine proposed as Dominic looked at her smugging.

You want to get run off the road, we need something big, with weight, traction, something to push right through the competition, something...like that" Dominic said in awe looking at the vehicles as Jasmine whistled.

"Why does it have so many wheels?" Jasmine asked curiously. after purchasing the 6x6 the two spent a good while getting it ready for the race as Dominic wiped the sweat from his head. Jasmine smiled, sitting on the huge metal spike that decorated the front, running her paws along with it.

"I still a bunch of smaller spikes would be best" Dominic replied as Jasmine smiled.

"I paid for most of it and I say a big spike, plus you hit with that, you ain't getting back up" Jasmine replied as he smirked.

"Looks like I'm compensating for something" Dominic defended as she looked at him.

"You, I'm driving it. it's my car, you got the costume" she replied as Dom sighed. he could not believe that Jasmine talked him into it as the two changed into the costumes as Jasmine laughed at Dom.

"You said spikes and latex. I thought this is what you meant" Dom said wearing his gimp suit as she chuckled.

"It suits you" she complimented as he smiled. The two got in the car ready to test it out.

Jasmine laid on her bed crying over the loss of her best friend since grade school. Dominic was not a tough kid, he just went along with ever Jasmine said and in the end, her dream got him killed.

"I'm sorry Dom, I never should have gotten you involved," Jasmine said as the door opened as Vittoria was standing there holding her laptop as Jasmine glanced at her.

"Sorry, There is just something I wanted to show you, I understand if you hate me but let me show you the truth about the U.P. and Mammalia, we're not these evil tyrants everyone says we are?" Vittoria asked as Jasmine just scooted aside for the vixen to sit down as she did so opening her laptop.

"All the leading companies around the world are owned by U.P. including Zoogle, Fruit electronics, Volt Autos, and Bulkmart just to name a few" Vittoria explained as she sat up.

"You people own Bulkmart?" Jasmine questioned as Vittoria nodded. bring up other facts, such as U.P. having made exception Medical and Technological breakthroughs as well as low crime and poverty. It was basically the richest county in the world. Jasmine sat up crossing her arms.

"As impressive as that is, I know you have the biggest military in the world and wipe out anyone who opposes you" Jasmine replied as Vittoria looked at her.

'Yes, we do have the biggest military, about 30 million active military personnel a 1.5 trillion dollar budget and the best vehicles and weaponry in the world, but we're a peaceful country" Vittoria explained.

"Than why have such a big military and invade Mammalia?" Jasmine asked as Vittoria sighed.

"We're not 'invading' your country, we're taking out a corrupt leader who has twisted the law to benefit him. how much does a can of soda cost 5 dollars, the same can cost 25 cents in my country and here a gallon of gas costs 10 dollars? the economic here are messed it" Vittoria explained as Jasmine looked at her.

"Jasmine. I was being honest about falling in love. I never lied about that and if you give me another chance I will be 100% honest with you from now on" Vittoria pleaded, begging for another chance as Jasmine looked at her.

"Let me sleep on it" Jasmine replied as Vittoria held out a cup of water, handing it to Jasmine as she looked at the vixen before drinking it.

"I'll be right here if you need anything?" Vittoria asked sitting in a chair at the edge of the room with her laptop as Jasmine turned to get some sleep. Turning off her lamp. the only light in the room was the dim light of the laptop belonging to Vittoria who was playing a game. using her earbuds not to disturb Jasmine who simply turned her head at the fox.

"What are you playing?" Jasmine asked a bit intrested


	16. Vincent

Vittoria looked up from her laptop, clicking her keys.

"It's a PC game, I'd offer to let you play but you have a bad arm, maybe when you heal up" Vittoria replied continuing her game as the door to the room opened. Standing in the doorway was a male fox in a white tuxedo with blue eyes, he entered the room.

"I got your call and got on my jet as soon as I heard, What's the emergency sis" the fox replied as Vittoria closed her laptop, hugging the male.

"My friend was injured in the race, I called so you could take her to the UPIA medical center. It's top of the line and will do more for her" Vittoria explained as he looked at the bunny.

"That's the emergency?, I'm relieved. I fear you were compromised" he explained as he walked to Jasmine laying down.

"Vittoria, who is this?" Jasmine asked a bit concerned as she explained the male fox was Vincent Volpe, Vittoria's older brother and the best agent in the U.P.

"I trust you have your jet ready?" Vittoria asked as Jasmine looked at them explaining an explanation.

"I... may have called to have you escorted to UP after you were injured, this was before we fought" Vittoria confessed as Jasmine looked at her.

"So you did not even ask me about this?" Jasmine said a bit confused as Vittoria rubbed her ear.

"In hindsight, that probably would have been best" Vittoria explained as Vincent sat down.

"If you want to stay here It's no skin off my nose, but considering I flew over here and Milutin is already doing the citizenship paperwork. I'd prefer it not go to waste, and this trip serves some purpose" Vincent explained as Jasmine sighed.

"What about my family, It feels wrong leaving them behind?" Jasmine asked as Vincent looked at her.

"We can't process them all at once, getting one a person out of Mammalia is no big deal, a whole family, not as easy" Vincent explained as Jasmine crossed her arms.

" But once UP gains control of the country we could probably lift the travel ban and allow them to move without repercussion" Vincent continued as Jasmine weighed her options about staying or leaving.

"Jasmine, if you want to stay, you have that choice but I really do want a better life for you, you deserve better" Vittoria admitted as Jasmine looked at her.

"Okay Vittoria, I'm willing to trust you," Jasmine said extending her good arm as Vittoria held it earning a glance from Vincient who put two and two together.

"So wait, you two are... together, I thought you were just friends, I really should have picked up on this, I must be getting sloppy" Vincent replied as Jasmine looked at her.

"Yes, Vittoria and I are...involved with each other, that's not a problem, is it? Jasmine asked as Vincent put his hands up.

"Not at all, Interspecies dating is not a big deal to me, and same-sex couples are common in U.P. so no problem here" Vincent replied as Jasmine managed to get out of her bed, her arm in a brace.

"What will we tell the race officials?" Jasmine asked as Vittoria looked at her.

"That you were injured and went home, they don't know your real identity so no one will ask questions" Vittoria explained as Jasmine sighed. She proceeded walking with Vincent as Vittoria looked at him.

"Hey, take good care of her" Vittoria said as he nodded bumping her shoulder telling her he always looked out for his baby sis and that Jasmine was welcome as a part of their family. The two left the room as Vittoria packed her laptop walking with them.

"I should probably be heading back to my room, so I'll see you too after the race and hopefully the mission will be completed" Vittoria explained waving at the two who walked out. Upon leaving the hospital Vincent looked at Jasmine.

"What's with the eyes, heterochromia?" Vincent asked as Jasmine realized one of her contacts had fallen out and got lost.

"Oh, I lost one of my contacts, must have happened in the crash" Jasmine guessed, still a bit shook up from the crash as Vincient led her to a sedan as she looked at him.

"This is your car, I was expecting something more spy-like and cool, not a piece of junk" Jasmine replied as he chuckled.

"This is a rental, it's not mine" he replied, letting her in the back as he drove off. Jasmine laid back in the car looking at him.

"Where are we heading, I doubt we are driving to U.P. in an old sedan?" Jasmine asked as Vincent smiled.

"Clever girl. I have a private Jet docked at the airport, he'll stop there and fly out" Vincent explained as she looked at him in disbelief it would be so easy as she reassured him as the U.P. top spy he has flown in and out of Mammalia many times undetected as she felt at some ease, rolling up the window as the AC blew out on them.

"So Vincent, what exactly is your country like?" Jasmine asked as Vincent explained more into detail as the country was the best in the world as she looked at him.

"So what's gonna happen when your sis and Red kill President Art, I doubt the death of one guy will change everything?" Jasmine asked.

Not immediately but in time, with a new leader and U.P. influence, the country will stand on its paws again" Vincent explained as he turned the steering wheel stopping at a small airport where he stopped the sedan.

"There she is," Vincent said gesturing to the small plane as Jasmine whistled.

"It's so small?" Jasmine replied in surprise they made planes so small.

"Small yes, but you won't believe what it can do, flat-screen, stocked bar and sound system and three beds" Vincent replied as he stopped the car getting out as they approached the plane. a stairway slid down as Vincent gestured for Jasmine to walk up as she did, him following her.

"I'll be honest, I'm surprised you and my sis are together, I wonder what she sees in you?" Vincent questions as Jasmine honestly wondered herself, in her own eyes, the dark-furred bunny was nothing special.

"I've known my sister since we were in diapers, I never would have guessed she would have a same-sex partner, I never pegged her as bisexual" Vincent explained as Jasmine shrugged, taking a seat along Vincent.

"I never know I was a lesbian, maybe she was the same way, so you have any juicy stories about your sister?" Jasmine asked rested her arm as he called out to a beaver in the pilot seat.

"Sammy, are we good for take-off?" Vincent asked as the plane started. Vincent turned to Jasmine.

"I have loads of stories about her, I don't know if she'd like me going into them, but I could let a few things slip after this ordeal blows over" Vincent replied as the plane took off, flying thru the air as it eventually left the borders of Mammalia as jasmine asked how this was possible as Vincent smiled.

"This plane has cloaking technology, plus we fly low, not to appear on the radar" Vincent explained as the plane left the border. Jasmine turned her head looking at her home country one last time.

"Part of me is going to miss it, I grew up in Mammalia, and I loved this country but now I don't know what to feel" Jasmine replied laying back as Vincent looked at her.

"So, you have any stories about Vittoria during your time together. I could add them to my collection?" Vincent asked as Jasmine smirked.

"I could tell about the first night of the race. She and I had a very intimate night, she said it was the best she ever had" Jasmine replied as Vincent shook his head in a bit of a shock.

"Wait, the best...wow," Vincent said impressed as Jasmine looked at him not understanding why he was so impressed.

"So where am I gonna stay?" Jasmine asked as Vincent smiled telling her they had a luxurious house where she was welcome to live. Jasmine thanked him for his generosity as he simply replied it was no deal.


	17. Reunion

The plane landed as the two left. Vincent led Jasmine into the U.P. building where she would be treated. The two got off the plane. Jasmine felt weird setting her paws on U.P. soil, well technically on concrete as she looked around. the two walked around the airport where a black limo was waiting.

"That's our Ride," Vince said pointing to the limo which drove them to the U.P. Intelligence Agency as she looked at the huge building whistling, commenting on how it had a new age look to it. Vince walked up to the door, holding up a card as the door slid open. he instructed Jasmine to stay with him and let him do the talking. the two approached an office. Vince took a breath getting ready to knock on the door.

"Do not speak unless you're spoken too. I can't stress how important this guy is, he runs the agency," Vincent said as she nodded

"Enter," a voice said as he held the knob turning it as he entered with Jasmine. at the desk was a wolf with extremely light brown fur and a thick coat, he was typing on a computer as he glanced, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Take a seat," he said as they sat down. the sound of keys clacking was the only sound in the room. Jasmine adjusted herself in the big chair, obviously intended for larger mammals as the wolf kept typing. he hit the final key looking away from the screen.

"So, Vincent, I assume you have spoken with you sister and that she has filled you in on her mission status," he said removing his glasses as setting them in his pocket.

"Yes, she has informed the mission is almost complete, with Red's help, either of them will win. the winner of the race will place a tracker on Art during the celebrational shake. he has a team on standby ready to take him out in private. presumably, he will be in a safe location, we expect resistance," Vincent replied. switching from his laid back cool tone to one more professional as Jasmine wiggled on the seat.

I take it this is Miss Gagnier," he said as Vincent nodded telling him she was the racer known as Black Bunny, her truck was blown up by a group of rebels wanting to end the race. from what his sister told him the reels were dead before a strike team arrived. the wolf turned to Jasmine still adjusting herself on the seat.

"Miss Gagnier, my Name is Milutin Vukovic, I'm the director of the U.P.I.A. may I ask you some questions about what happened?" he asked as she stood up.

"Sorry, this seat is uncomfortable, but yeah. I 'll you whatever you want to know about the race or anything I'm able to answer," she explained as he proceeded to ask her questions about herself and the race. She told him that she met her Navigator Dom as a child at the age of 8 and was currently the youngest racer to ever participate in the race.

"And you are acquainted with Miss Volpe from what I hear," Milutin replied walking to a bar shelf, uncorking a bottle as Jasmine rubbed her arm brace recollecting what happened between the two.

"We were temporarily involved, we did have a romantic fling. I will be honest I don't know how I feel about her," she replied as Milutin poured himself a glass, dropping a few cubes of ice in as intercom buzzed. Milutin approached the phone, setting his glass down.

"Yes," he responded pushing the intercom button. as the voice of another mammal was heard. it told him that his wife wanted to speak with him. Milutin rubbed the bridge of his nose telling them to send her up. he let go of the button sipping his drink.

"Mr. Vukovic, would you like us to leave the room so you and Ashley could have some privacy?" Vince asked as he shook his head telling them that would not be necessary as she was actually here to speak to Jasmine as she looked shocked as to his Milutin's wife would know her. the door opened as an older black rabbit wearing a blue dress suit, dropping her purse.

"Why is she looking at me like that?" Jasmine asked looking at the older doe who reached over for her purse.

"Jasmine, you really don't remember me. It's me Ashley, your Aunt," she replied as Jasmine looked at her. Examining the woman as she lowered her head.

"Auntie, why are you here, how are you married to this Vukovic guy. I demand, no deserve an explanation," she replied as Ashley took a deep breath, telling her story to Jasmine, hoping she could explain herself. Ashley took a breath.

"You remember Grandpa Murray, you know, he owned that house in Crusky, you spent your childhood there?" Ashley asked as Jasmine remembered frequently visiting. her childhood years were filled with happy visits to her grandparents' house. Ashley like many bunnies lived with her parents and often babysat Jasmine when she was young. While they were not extremely close they knew each other.

"Yeah, He and Grandma said you died, about 9 years ago, we mourned you and to find out you're alive and living it up in a wealthy country" Jasmine replied mixed about finding out her aunt was alive as Ashley took a breath to explain herself.

"I did not die, but I was left to die. you want the long version or the short?" Ashley asked as Jasmine crossed her arms.

"Give me the short first, I'll ask whatever questions I have later," Jasmine replied as that seemed fair. Ashley had never gotten in touch with Jasmine and making her believe she was dead was not her intention.

"It started when I was 25 years old, I had just finished college and was ready to start looking into a career," Ashley explained as Jasmine nodded.

"Yeah, didn't you want to be a doctor or something, you had that book about dead bodies. and other stuff, to be fair I was young and did not pay much intention" Jasmine admitted as Ashley looked at her correcting her niece.

"Forensic Scientist, I always had interest plus I was good solving problems through observation, for example, by the design of your brace and the way it is put together, I assume it's a hairline fracture" Ashley stated as Jasmine nodded a bit impressed.

"Long story short, Grandpa did not want me around crime scenes, touching dead bodies and murder weapons, he forbid me from pursuing my career choice. told me that I lived under his roof and had to follow his law," Ashley replied as Jasmine stood silent, she knew her grandpa was strict but that seemed a bit much.

"Let me guess, you ran away to pursue your dream of being a Forensic Scientist, how did you get out of Mammalia?" Jasmine asked as Ashley was distraught.

"I tried running away, Grandpa found in the woods and tied me to tree, he left me there starve to death, and I'm guessing he told everyone I died," Ashley replied as Jasmine nodded.

"I was tied to that tree for days, no food or water, that was when Milutin found me. From what I know he was staying in the woods, undercover at the time, he was an agent when we met. I passed out from starvation and he found me, brought me to his cabin and nursed me back to health. Long story short, we fell in love, got married and that's that" Ashley replied.

"So why no contact the family, tell us you were okay. It's like there is any risk to you. plus we were all worried sick about you, Grandma especially, your death broke her heart," Jasmine replied as Ashley rubbed her eyes.

"I thought about writing a letter, to let everyone know I'm alright but I'm scared of facing Grandpa. he scared me, and I just could not bring myself to face him," Ashley replied as Jasmine looked at her.

"Grandpa died five years ago, heart attack, always enjoyed extra butter on his grits, he paid the price for it" Jasmine explained as Ashley was shocked by this revelation. she clung to Jasmine sobbing.

"Jazzy, I'm so sorry," she bubbled as Jasmine patted her aunt's back telling the older doe it was okay and she did not hold anything against her.

"Jasmine, If there is anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask," Ashley said, breaking her hug with Jasmine.

"Well this is emotional, I should probably Call Vittoria, tell her that Jasmine is Ashley's Niece, I'm eager to see how she'll react," Vincent replied eating a chocolate bar before flicking out his cellphone.


	18. Sushi

Vittoria, seeing her brother was calling, answered her phone. She seemed concerned wanting an update on Jasmine's condition. Vincent told her they made it with no problem as she was currently in Milutin's office working on a citizenship I.D. as Vittoria seemed relieved.

"So, sis, you know Ashley, the boss's wife," Vincent led in as she replied that she obviously know who she was as he sighed.

"It turns out that your bunny friend is her niece," Vincent replied informing her as surprised gasp filled the room. the pure shock of this revelation finally hit her as she came to terms with this. they could tell she was surprised. Vincent told her about how Ashley left and Jasmine thought she was dead.

"Hey, it was emotional for me," Jasmine said picking a few pieces of candy from a dish on a table, popping them in her mouth as Ashley chuckled. Vittoria realized they were hearing everything.

"I'm on speakerphone, aren't I?" Vittoria asked as Vincent smiled letting an ' mmm-hmm' into the phone as she was blushing.

"That's just rude, I don't know who's listening," Vittoria replied as she told him she had to go, she and Red were planning on the next leg of the race as she said goodbye to her brother and hung up. Vince chuckled closing his phone as he smiled.

"I think she took the news pretty well," Vincent asked as Milutin closed his file. He looked at Vince requesting he try to seem professional in his presence, handing him a key.

"Drop Jasmine off at Vittoria's house, and see to it that she's taken care of until her arm recovers," he said handing the key to Vince as he agreed to that, looking at him.

"And you, what will you be doing?" Vince asked as he glanced towards Ashley, he told Vince his wife wanted to try out a new sushi place that opened which he agreed to as Vincent looked at Jasmine.

"You like sushi, we could probably tag along," Vince replied as Jasmine nodded as Milutin saw no harm in letting them come along as he closed his computer. telling them his car was around back as he picked up his suitcase. the four left as Vincent looked at Ashley.

"So Ash, how did you get into sushi, I never pegged you as being into oriental style?" Vincent asked as she got a coupon in the mail and had been wanting to try something new as they approached the elevator as Vince smirked.

"Shame Vittoria can't be here, she loves sushi, what about you Jasmine, you like sushi?" Vincent asked as she shrugged having revealed she never had sushi as he nodded as the elevator lowered. the four left walking down as Vince looked at Milutin.

"So are we riding together or should I get my SUV?" Vincent asked as Milutin told him the house was near the restaurant so they could drop them off afterward. he would have someone drop off his car at Vittoria's house where they would go afterward. They all entered his Roars Royce as he got behind the steering wheel, Ashley sat in the passenger seat white Vincent and Jasmine sat in the back.

"Cool minibar Mr. Vukovic," Jasmine complemented looking at the drinks. he instructed they not think anything as she put her paws on her lap.

"I'm off the clock, you can call me Milutin," he replied turning the ignition as the car started. he punched the address of the restaurant into his GPS. they dove off, entering the city as Jasmine looked out the window, her face pressed against the glass as she was in awe, all the skyscrapers and lights was overwhelming.

"This country looks so beautiful, it's amazing," she complimented as they drove through the streets, seeing lights as she pointed out.

"look, a water fountain with green water, an electric skateboard, Is that a moving poster?" Jasmine asked in disbelief with a sense of amazement as Ashley chuckled telling her the U.P. was very different than Mammalia as she sat back. Vincent laid back.

"Vitt has a strange taste in women," he replied as the car traveled down the road, in admiring the lit evening. Like a child in a candy store, Jasmine wanted to experience everything this city had to offer. eventually, the car stopped as Milutin got out walking around as he opened Ashley's door, letting the bunny out as Vincent did the same for Jasmine.

The four entered the restaurant as Jasmine looked at the sign upfront.

"Wait to be seated," she read a bit impatient as she pouted as Vincent looked at her, telling her that they always had signs like that at the best restaurants. They were eventually seated as Milutin looked at Vincent and Jasmine, asking them what they wanted as Jasmine looked at the menu.

"Just pick something, vegetarian," Jasmine replied not knowing anything on the menu as eventually they made their orders and their food was carried out. Vince, Milutin, and Ashley bowed in a formal sense as Vince gently pushed Jasmine's head into a bow as they picked up and broke apart their chopsticks.

"How do I... Got it...no wait," Jasmine replied messing with the sticks she tried messing with sticks as he eventually gave up, setting the sticks down, pouting as Vince looked at her, reaching into his pocket pulling out what resembled a switchblade, flicking it out revealing a fork.

"You can borrow it, give it back when you're done," Vincent replied handing it to the bunny as she picked at a piece of sushi, holding it up. Jasmine looked at the piece of sushi, resting it right above her mouth and placing it in her mouth slowly. the piece rested on her tongue as she closed her mouth chewing.

"In all honesty, this is pretty good," Jasmine admitted, sticking her fork in another piece. Vincent picked up a piece, dipping it a sauce dish as he placed the piece in his mouth.

"I Highly recommend the sauce," Vincent replied sliding the dish as Jasmine tried it, like the taste as she placed another piece in her mouth. telling them this was one of the tastiest flavors she had ever experienced as Ashley smirked.

"Much better than potato and carrot soup right," Ashley replied as Jasmine nodded, finishing her platter.

"Can I have some more?" she asked holding her empty plate as the group looked at her. Milutin told her that he was picking up the check so she can have another platter. Jasmine swallowed the sushi in her mouth, washing it down with a cup of tea, setting the empty cup down.

"Jasmine, you're supposed to savor the meal, not just scarf it down," Vincent replied as she brushed her mouth with her paw.

Milutin, will I be able to watch the last leg of the race?" Jasmine asked, handing the for back to Vincent who wiped it with a napkin, folding it and placing it back in his chest pocket. Milutin looked at her. explaining in the rest of the world the Mammalia Transcontinental race was banned and illegal to watch.

"So I Can't watch it, I really have to know how it ends, especially since I won't be finishing it. Isn't there some way I could watch it," jasmine pleaded, putting her arms together as Milutin sipped his tea.

"I guess you could stop by the building. our operatives have the race on tv and watch it. I easily could pull it up on my laptop and let you finish it," Milutin explained as Jasmine smiled thanking him. he told her it was no problem but he would be supervising her to make sure she did not do anything to his laptop.

Jasmine poured herself another cup of tea, looking at Vince as she followed his example, taking a small slow sip. After dinner, the waiter handed a small metal tray with a receipt on it Milutin picked it up, handing out the mints as Jasmine, held it in her fingers.

"They give you free mints after you eat, this place is so fancy," Jasmine replied, unwrapping and flicking the mint in her mouth. after the meal, Milutin drove the two to Vittoria's house which surprised Jasmine as to how fancy it was decorated in an Italian style.

"This place is freaking huge," Jasmine replied in amazement. Upon leaving the car the two walked up as Vincent reached for a rock near the door, flipping it to reveal a key. Upon entering Vince led her to Vittoria's bedroom.

"Since your with my sis, I'm sure she won't mind you taking her bed. I'll be in the guest room if you need anything" Vincent replied as he left the bunny alone


	19. Than There Were Three

Jasmine woke up to the smell of breakfast, her arm starting to hurt again as a side effect of her medicine wearing off. She remembered the doctor giving her some pills to help with the pain, unscrewing the top, she pulled out a capsule placing it in her mouth. She then got out of bed, placing the bottle of pills in her pocket, guiding her attention back to the smell as she walked downstairs, seeing Vince downstairs.

"Good you're up, I thought I'd make you breakfast. How's your arm doing?" Vince asked making breakfast as he held up a plate which held a crepe a side of berries, as Jasmine sat down telling him that she was taking some pills the doctor had given her. Vince asked to see the bottle as she handed it to him. Vice skimmed the bottle label handing it back.

"I would not recommend these, they list kidney failure as a side effect, I'll see to it that you get some actual medicine" Vince replied, sliding her breakfast plate to her.

After breakfast, Vince saw to it to take her to the UPIA building where they would watch the final leg of the race. Exiting the house, Vince led Jasmine to his car which was parked in the driveway, a bright white Furrari, as he held out his key, pressing a button as the doors shot open. he gestured her as they both sat in the car.

"So Jasmine, what kind of music do you like, Rock, Jazz?" Vince asked as she shook her head.

"Metal, Pop, please don't tell me you're into country music" Vince replied as she looked at him in disgust.

"Eww god no" she replied as Vince let the radio off, heading to the tower as Jasmine looked at Vince.

"So what can you tell me about Mr. Vukovic, he seems like a busy man" Jasmine replied as Vince just held the knuckles.

"Don't let his appearance put you off, he's fine once he warms up to you, he just has a lot of work, running one of the world's top agencies can be taxing, but he has his hobbies, he's a car enthusiast for one" Vince replied as This peaked Jasmine's interest.

"He has shares in Roars Royce and Furrari, he is loaded beyond belief" Vince explained mentioning his stocks in two of the world's most expensive car companies as they pulled up to the tower getting out.

"Have you told Mr. Vukovic that we are stopping by?" Jasmine asked as they entered the building, Vince held up a card to a scanner as the door slid open. The two entered as they headed for the elevator.

"Much better than climbing all those stairs, the perks of being a VIP," Vince said pushing a button to the top floor as the elevator shot up. Jasmine looked out seeing the view from the glass wall as the went up. The cityscape was amazing as the elevator stopped at the two went out, walking to the huge doors the led to Milutin's office as Jasmine put her hand on the doorknob. Vince told her it would be best to knock as she was already turning it as the door slid open.

"Oh god" Jasmine mouthed at the sight before her. Vukovic had Ashley clung to his chest as the two were fiercely kissing. as Ashly broke away, looking at Jasmine.

"What's the matter Honey Bunny?" Vukovic asked turning as he saw Jasmine with her jaw hanging as Vince smirked.

"You really should knock," Vukovic said in a mix between soft anger and embarrassment as Vince chuckled

"I told you" Vince replied as the two blushed. Vukovic quickly set Ashley down telling her they would resume where they left off later. Ashley buttoned up her shirt walked by them.

"Jasmine, Agent Volpe" Ashley said bit red faced as Vince nodded.

"Mrs. Vukovic," he said formally as she walked to the elevator. as Vincent looked at Jasmine, telling him it could have been worse as he approached Vukovic telling him that Jasmine wanted to watch the last leg of the race. He told him he was planning to see it himself, for official purposes to keep track as he pointed to a flatscreen in his office. pressing a button on a remote the TV turned on. Vukovic shuffled thru the channels finding the race.

"Oh the TV, Ethan Chance was giving an announcement that only four racers remained, Being Red, Julius, Blitzkrieg, and Scarlett.

"For the first time in race history, most of the racers have either been eliminated or dropped out. let show a montage, cut to the montage" Ethan said as the video played, showing a white limo, driving through a group of wildebeest than being dragged out of his car.

"Dollar Bill, Eliminated," a voice said as it showed the Dominatracks getting blown up by a rocket.

"Black Bunny, Eliminated," the voice said as it then showed clips of Lightspeed and The Maw.

"Nitro and Heavy Load, forfeit, that just leaves four. who will take the trophy" Ethan said as the Drivers and Navs were approaching the line in their cars. a Zebra, holding a gun up. The speaker began counting down as The War Machine suddenly sprung forward, driving down the path at full force as the other 3 just stayed where they were

"And it seems that Blitzkrieg just jumped the gun, he is currently heading down the track, " Ethan said as cam footage showed the tank car, tearing up the asphalt as a missile was flying down, suddenly blowing up the car. The War machine exploded into a mass of steel as the zebra was holding a button.

"That is what happens to jumpers" Jasmine explained to everyone as Vince sighed, admitting he actually liked Blitzkrieg. Vincent, Milutin and her were all watching the race. Ashley came back in with a pot of coffee and a tray of doughnuts.

"Got your morning coffee," the older doe said, putting the tray on the smaller tray as Milutin looked at Ashley thanking her. Ashley nodded, apologizing to Jasmine for what she saw earlier as Vince picked up one of the doughnuts biting into it.

"It's cool, you two are a married couple, what you do isn't my concern. It just feels weird to see my aunt go to town on a wolf" Jasmine replied as Ashley smirked.

"Like you being in a lesbian relationship with a fox is anymore taboo" Ashley replied as Jasmine was trying to think of a response but came up with nothing.

"You think Kissing is all they do, I got tons of stories. Like this one about a year ago with Me getting back from a mission. Things often get real NSFW between them" Vince replied as Ashley looked at him.

"Vince I'm fairly sure Jasmine does not want to hear about Milutin drilling me" Ashley replied a bit embarrassed wanting to defuse the situation as he looked at her.

"The story I was about talking did not feature any drilling but I understand your privacy and I will drop it" Vince replied as they turned back to the TV.

"Let's try this again," The zebra said firing as the remaining three drivers shot forward, beginning the last leg of the race. the three were running down. Red was taking the lead as Julius was right behind them and Scarlett in the rear. They were off as Jasmine looked at them.

"You know what happens in the final leg right?" Jasmine asked as Milutin nodded.

"Yes, the Peds are allowed to fight back" the wolf replied as Jasmine was a bit concerned for Vittoria's safety as Vince assured her that Vittoria car was built with the best spy tech money could afford. it was basically made to look cheap but was high tech.

"You sure it's safe," Jasmine asked as he nodded. telling her that the tires were impenetrable, the metal and glass were bulletproof and the roof was retractable for full coverage as Jasmine reached into her pocket, finding the com the Vittoria gave her.

With this she could talk to her during the race, Jasmine pushed it as Vittoria's voice was heard.

"About time you called in," Vittoria said speaking into her microphone as Jasmine told her about the peds fighting back today as that she should probably raise her roof, she was leaving her head exposed.

"How do you know I have a retractable roof?" Vittoria asked as Jasmine admitted her brother told her as she nodded.

"I'll be honest I worried to death about you. I could not even sleep last night, I'm running off a 6 pack of Lightspeed Energy" Vittoria replied gesturing to a 6 pack of energy drinks in her passenger seat.


	20. Finish Line

The three cars were running down the final stretch of road. It was the third and final day of the race as Scarlett managed to take the lead as Red was catching up.

"Out of curiosity Scarlett, how kind of horsepower you got on that thing?" Nick asked, making small conversation with the vixen as they entered the shooting grounds.

"This area is filled with Mammals who would love to riddle your car with bullets" Nick added as she smirked.

"This car is designed to withstand gunfire, I'm not worried in the slightest" Vittoria replied looking at Nick, asking if he was worried that anyone would shoot him.

"I'm the most famous racer in the country and a close friend of the president, no one would try to shoot him, at most they'll miss on purpose" Nick replied as he looked in his window.

"You are kidding me," Nick said as the chariot was catching up with them. Julius was driving as he rear-ended Crimson catching Nick off guard.

"Hey you psycho, are you TRYING to make me crash," Nick asked as Julius rear-ended him as Nick cursed him for scratching his paint Scarlett slowed down, asking Nick if he needed help as Nick smiled.

"I can handle Goldboy here, go win this thing" Nick replied as Scarlett adjusted her shifter, speeding up, leaving the two behind as Nick, flicked off his radio. Nick rolled down his window as the Chariot drove alongside him.

"Guess this was bound to happen eventually, you know Scarlett is going to win this thing right," Nick asked, sticking his helmeted head out of the window as Julius laughed.

"Not like you to admit defeat, but you can't deny you're an old relic. You know as a Cub I looked up to you, found it inspiring that no matter what happens you always came back. remember that race 20 years ago, you and Sweet Hook" Julius asked as Nick remembered seeing the race on tapes of the old races.

"What's the deal, you jabbing it up like we're friends," Nick asked as Julius laughed.

"Just wanted you to know in your last race that at a time, I did respect you, but wrecking a man's father can change that" Julius admitted as Nick was honestly confused as Julius snarled.

"You don't even remember do you, 15 years ago, my father was the driver of Goldstar" Julius replied as Nick looked at him.

"Gold Greatness, the guy I the superhero getup, he was you dad" Nick replied confused you crashed his car into a wall...intentionally, it broke his spine" Julius replied Judy looked at Nick.

"Is that true?" Judy whispered as Nick glanced.

"No, it was a Red before me" Nick replied before turning to Julius.

"Look, Julius, I'm sorry to hear about your dad, really I am. He was racer he knew the risk" Nick replied as he punched his steering wheel.

"You crashed into him on purpose, because he was gonna beat you, and you could not handle that" Julius replied, swerving into Nick, causing the red corvette to lose control as Nick managed to balance out.

"I'll be honest I don't even care about winning the race, I'm ending you for it, Leon's doctors may always put you back together but I'm making sure you're going to the morgue" Julius replied as he started crying.

"This is for my father you bastard!" Julius yelled crashing into Crimson as Julius' wheel spikes started tearing the chassis of Crimson up. Nick looked at Judy.

"Judy, prepare yourself" Nick said reaching for a lever, pulling it as the top of the corvette flew off, hitting the Chariot in the windshield as Julius slowed down as Judy cheered, complementing the shot as his world was stuck in the windshield of the Chariot as Julius punched it out, clenching his chest, sustaining the injury he obtained.

"He is so dead," Julius said low on breath, telling his Navigator to take the wheel. Julius, clenching his bleeding chest. The Navigator took the wheel as Julius pushed the roof door open as he was panting heavily.

"You want to play hardball Mr. legend okay," Julius said pulling a mounted machine gun as Judy looked Back.

"Nick, he has a machine gun," Judy said looking concerned as they had no roof and were completely exposed.

'Judy, I'm so sorry about this" Nick said reaching for the dashboard as she sighed.

"I guess if I die, I'm glad I got to meet the real you, plus I didn't die a virgin so I can't complain" Judy admitted as Nick smirked.

"No, I'm sorry for this" Nick replied pulling a lever as the passenger shot up into the sky. Nick kept driving as he saw a parachute open form the back of the seat.

"Good thing she buckled up" Nick replied as Julius starting firing upon Crimson.

"In the President's office, Leon Art and his guards were watching the race.

"Sir it seems that Julius Whyte has opened fire on Red, what are your orders?" one of the guards asked as Leon took a puff of his cigar.

"Blow him up" Leon replied as his guard looked at him.

"Sir, the blast radius could also kill Wilde, you blow up Red on national TV, who knows what could happen," the guard said as Leon, tapped his cigar in an ashtray.

"Don't be stupid, Red is just a costume and a car, he can't die" Leon replied as the guard nodded, launching the missile.

At the finish line, Stiletto crossed as the red car stopped in the winner's circle. Scarlett lowered the roof, walking as a good amount of the audience cheered as Ethan Chance approached her.

"Scarlett, winner of this year's race, do you have any words you would like to share with the audience," The reporter asked as Scarlett just smiled.

"Nothing really, I really look forward to shaking with the president of this country" Scarlett replied as Chance smiled.

"...And congratulations on being the only racer to make it to the end" Chance complimented as she did some celebratory gestures.

'Yeah thanks- wait, what do you mean the only racer to make it" Scarlett asked as chance gestured to the camera where Julius was gunning down Red as the two cars were still zipping down the highway.

"They just launched a missile to take of Julius, even if the gunfire doesn't kill Red, the explosion most certainly will" Chance replied

"WHAT?" Scarlett yelled shocked.

"Don't worry, not the first time, someone has made an attempt on Red's life" Chance replied as they watched the footage as a missile flew through the sky, blowing up the Chariot as Crimson was caught in the blast.

"NICK" Judy yelled seeing the explosion on one of the monitors as everyone saw Julius Whyte and Red Blown up on live TV. Scarlett was at a loss of words as Chance looked at her.

"If you still want that shake, Mr. President is right in that building" Chance said as Scarlett looked at him, heading into the building. she went up an elevator to where the office was.

Scarlett knocked on the door as it opened, to the view of an old Ram wearing a tuxedo, holding a device to his mouth and taking a breath.

"Miss Scarlett, please do come... I would like to congratulate you winning this year's race, champagne" Leon offered, gesturing to a bottle. Scarlett not wanting to seem suspicious held out her glass one of the guards, filled it up.

"Miss Scarlett, before we shake, I have a once in a lifetime opportunity for you, as you can see, Red's crash was most unfortunate," Leon asked.

"Yeah, about that. Not my place to ask but I don't understand, why blow them both up, Red would have died regardless?" Scarlett asked as Leon smirked.

"It's not your place to understand, but with this tragedy comes an opportunity, you are a fox of amazing driving capability, and clearly a fan, I mean you clearly modeled Stiletto after Crimson, so how about you be the new Red" Leon offered, gesturing to a helmet resembling Nick's as Vittoria held it up. She casually slid a tracking device in the helmet as she examined it.

"Let me think about this before I make any big decisions" Scarlett replied setting the helmet down back on the table as Leon raised his glass.

"To Red's legacy, may it shine for what little time I have left" Leon replied taking another puff from his device.


	21. Mr President

Leon took a puff of his device as he started coughing, dropping his glass as it shattered. Leon grabbed his throat before falling on the ground in a spasm.

"Get meds, stat" Leon managed to say into a speaker before passing out. Vittoria stepped back in shock from for what she saw, Thinking Leon Art just died there on the spot as two rams entered the room with medical gear.

"Miss, step away from the president," One of the guards said as she put her paws up, telling them she had nothing to do with this as one of the guards held a syringe of glowing substance, slamming it into Leon's chest. he pushed down on the plunger, removing the syringe as he gently tapped Leon's face. seeing the ram blink.

"That's was a close one, the third time this week," The ram said pulling Leon up as he set the old ram down in his chair.

"You should not be standing sir, you can't handle stress and you know that," one of the rams said setting Leon down as he took another breath from his device, setting it in his pocket.

"I apologize for the scare Miss, every now and then my organs fail me, but let's drop it, I doubt you are concerned about my health," Leon said looking at the glass, shattered on the floor.

"I had that drinking set for 30 years, that's a shame. I rarely get to use the whole set" Looking at the vixen before slinking back into his chair. Vittoria looked at the glass offering pick it up as he thanked her for the act of kindness.

"Even so, lose one glass, the whole set becomes worthless. You know that was a gift from the original Red, he and I were tight" Leon admitted, reflecting on his past as Vittoria set the broken pieces of glass on the tray, pulling back her left paw, which she cut on the glass.

"I'm so sorry, might as well take that shake, I hate to waste your time," Leon said, mildly coughing as he took another puff of his device. Vittoria extended her right paw, shaking with Leon Art as she placed her right paw on the elbow of Ram, sliding a tracker on his suit as he looked at her.

"Please don't" Leon replied surprising Vittoria as he held her left arm. there was no way he could have known about to the tracker. Leon pulled the arm away from him with little strength.

"The last thing I would want is to get blood on my suit," Leon said as Vittoria was relieved, managing to get the tracker on Leon as he reached into his chest pocket, pulling out a cloth napkin, handing it to her.

"Keep it, you don't want to... excuse me" Leon interrupted reaching for a trash can beside him, retching his guts into it.

"As I was saying, you don't want to get your blood everywhere," Leon said" in a sense of kindness as Vittoria nodded wrapping it around her paw, heading for the door Leon gave one last look to her.

"You know, your point count is a new record. It's very rare that someone beats Red. You have a knack for killing, I can see the bloodlust, running over all those bunnies from Woodhutch" Leon replied

"I hope you found my performance entertaining" Vittoria replied as Leon frowned.

"Miss, I'll be honest with you. I hate that damn race. I'm not some evil tyrant who enjoys the suffering of others. The deaths are just a necessary evil. I mean it costs 5 dollars for a bottle of soft drink. Our population is sky high and our economy is, pardon my language, shit" Leon replied as Vittoria looked at him.

'Than why not try to change the economy, instead of just continuing this cycle of bloodshed, especially if you don't like it, why support it?' Vittoria curiously asked.

"I have to, I'm the damn president of the Country of Mammalia, that strong leader everyone sees, that's just an act. This job is hell, and all I can do is wait for the devil, whoop de freaking do" he replied, gesturing a circle, reaching for another glass, pouring it.

"I'm not supposed to drink, but this is a special day, plus I don't really care anymore" he added gulping it down.

"I'll be honest Mr. Art, you're nothing like what I expected from you," Vittoria said, questioning whether or not she was starting to feel sorry for him. he just sat in ivory tower acting as a figurehead for his people.

"You know when I first became President I tried to change this country, I really did try to help. Guess I just wasn't good enough. If you want my honest advice, leave this place and never look back" Leon replied as Vittoria walked out, getting one last view of the old ram, before heading down the elevator.

Upon exiting the tower, opened the Radio, signaling her guys.

"Venicelli's pizza, may I take your order" The voice of Vincent was heard as Vittoria drove her car out of the celebration, telling him that she managed to get the tracker on Art as he chuckled, telling her he owed her five bucks.

"So, Jasmine there?" Vittoria asked, adjusting the controls as Vince told her that Jasmine went to the restroom and that she could either pass a message thru him or wait. Vittoria told him to wait, she did not want him eavesdropping as he chuckled.

"Whatever you say, I'll get a team ready to swoop up Art I'd go with but I wanna be here when my little sis gets back, I'm making pasta to welcome you back, Mother's special recipe" Vince replied as Vittoria's mouth watered from the mention of the dish, telling her brother it would nice to have some real food, the spaghetti she had on the job was overcooked and had a heavily processed sauce.

"Garlic bread or breadsticks?" Vince asked, wondering what she wanted for dinner as Vittoria told him to make both as he chuckled.

"I take it your girlfriend will be staying with us, I've cleared out a room for her. I gave her yours for last night, hope you don't mind, the sheets probably have her scent" Vince joked as she dismissed the remark. seeing a figure standing in the roadway, waving a single arm as Vittoria stopped her car.

"It can't be," Vittoria said, seeing Nick standing before him, torn up but still alive, a bit surprised that his right arm was missing as she opened the passenger door.

"Red, what happened to your arm?" Vittoria asked seeing the sleeve of the suit tied up, blocking the view.

"Oh, I lost it three years ago, that just a prosthetic" Nick informed as Vittoria looked him.

"You mean all that cyborg stuff is true?" Vittoria asked confused as he laughed, telling her only the arm was robotic and looked very realistic.

"Would have made a good Halloween prop, sucks about losing it, you put that tracker on Hopps right" Vittoria asked as Nick nodded.

"Oh Jasmine is coming out, I'll pass the phone," Vince said over the phone as the sounds of the phone shuffling were heard as she head Jasmine's voice asking questions about the race

"Yeah, Miss fangirl over here won" Nick added as Vittoria smiled looking at the beacon to find Judy who was walking alongside the dirt road as the Stiletto stopped.

"Miss me?" Nick teased as Judy scowled, telling him she was scared to death and asking how he got out of that car.

"I had cruise control on and used my arm to hold the wheel" Nick replied, glancing to his missing arm.

"That whole you being a cyborg is true?" Judy replied shocked as Nick corrected her, saying just his right arm.

"Now if you excuse me, there is a private jet waiting to take us to UP" Vittoria replied as they heading into an airfield where they stopped behind a plane. Vittoria pushed a button on her car as the bottom of the plane opened, revealing a ramp as the red car dove up it. They left the car as the ramp of the plane closed, heading into the passenger area sitting down.

"Nice accommodations" Nick whistled sitting down as Judy sat Beside him, who wrapped his left arm around her.

"I thought I had lost you" Judy replied as Nick looked at her.

"You're sure you want me, even like this" Nick asked, gesturing to him missing arm as Judy smiled.

"A one-armed Nick is better than No Nick" Judy joked as Vittoria laughed.

"I could have the boys at the lab make a new arm for you, even better" she offered as Nick smiled, telling her the would take Vittoria on that offer as the plane flew off to UP.


	22. Dinner Party

It was a few weeks after leaving for UP as Vince was hosting a dinner party for everyone, carrying a bowl of pasta into the kitchen, setting it on the table as Vittoria heard the doorbell, opening it, seeing Milutin and Ashley holding a plastic dish.

"Please, come in, food goes in the dining room" Vittoria stated as Ashley placed a tray of celery and a dish of sauce on the table.

"Congratulations on you and Jasmine" Ashley added walking to the dining table with Milutin as they sat down. Vince was sprinkling herbs into the pasta, sniffing as he finally concluded as they were all sitting down.

"Thanks for letting us stay here for the time being," Nick said as Judy picked up one of the many celery sticks, dipping it in the sauce as she tasted it, looking as Ashley. Judy asked what type of sauce this was as Ashley told her it was a Cayenne Ranch blend as Judy took another bite.

"So, how did the whole event with Leon Art go?" Jasmine asked Vincent who was serving the pasta onto the plates. He looked at Jasmine telling her the mission went off without a hitch.

"I mean he did die during interrogation but we were able to get some info out of him" Vince added as Jasmine was nibbling on a breadstick, surprised to hear the president died.

"How did he die?" Nick asked reaching for the seasoning with his cyberized right arm, dashing it on the meal as Milutin sighed.

"His heart gave out, we tried to stabilize him but it was no use, frankly I was surprised he managed to live as long as he did, Autopsy showed multiple organ failures" Milutin replied as the season shaker broke in Nick's metal paw.

"Sorry" the fox replied sliding the mixture of pasta, spices, and glass. Vince made another plate, passing it to Nick as he thanked Vince for the new plate, telling them he was still getting used to his new arm. Milutin continued about Leon as Ashley nudged his shoulder.

"Sweetie, I don't want to talk about dead people, this is supposed to be a dinner party" Ashley pushed as he smiled, changing the subject, asking as Jasmine and Vittoria. Hearing they recently made their relationship official as Vittoria blushed to mention them planning a trip to the east as Vince sighed.

"As happy as I am for you two, I'm glad you won't be here keeping me up all night" Vince elaborated telling them about how his bedroom was right next door to Vittoria's as his sister blushed in embarrassment of how she Jasmine spent their nights.

"Look, Sis, what two consenting adults behind a closed door is not my business, just please keep it down. Especially with the whip cracks and jangling chains" Vince replied as everyone spat on.

"Whips and chains," Judy said confused as Jasmine smirked picking up her lemonade.

"I may be a bit into the bondage thing" The black bunny admitted as Ashley tried to change the conversation, not wanting to hear about her niece's sex life.

"So Nick, are you and Judy a thing yet?" The elder bunny asked as Judy scratched her ear, telling them that technically they were not in a relationship yet, wanting to take their time before making a big decision, chalking up the experiences they shared during the race as rushing things.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Vince asked getting another shaker of seasoning as Milutin went off about Mammalia's new president, a deer named Alister Bridge who was willing to open negotiations with the UP's President, a Tiger named Travis Kovacs. Apparently, the two had come to a negotiation merging Mammalia into part of the UP.

"The UP will have a presence in Mammalia, but they will be allowed to run the county as they wish, and the travel ban in Mammalia has been lifted as Judy wondered what her family thought of her. Deciding she should stay in touch, making a note to write.

"So what about the Race, It's a national sport. The people would flip their lids if that was taken from them." Nick asked curiously as Milutin wiped his mouth, Telling Him that Kovacs has allowed the race to remain with some adjustments to make it nonlethal by running over clay targets as Nick sighed, agreeing that it was the best compromise.

"Apparently Kovacs is a fan of car races. He even has talked about broadcasting the next race worldwide" Milutin explained as Nick stretched standing up.

"Well, I better get practicing. Can't have the Mammalia Transcontinental race without its star driver" Nick replied as the group looked at him. Reminding Nick that the country of Mammalia saw Nick's car blow up, with him allegedly inside it.

"The world has seen Red's car blow up before, but hey, you can't kill a legend, Red will be at Next year's race, what about you Judy, want to be my navigator for another year?" He asked as Judy accepted to ride with him.

"A fair reminder I won the race, some legend you are" Vittoria added as Nick scoffed.

"I let you win Agent Volpe, The plan would have gone up in smoke if I won" Nick defended as Vittoria assured Nick that her victory was genuine as Nick scoffed.

"If it will help you sleep at night, I'll let you think you won" Nick whispered as Vittoria stood up.

"I'll see you at the starting line" She replied accepting the challenge, agreeing to Race against Nick next year as Jasmine happily offered to be Vittoria's Navigator in the next race as the group smiled at the rivalry going on as Nick looked wide open.

"My Car blew up" Nick recalled as they all laughed at him. Vince told him that he could have to UP R&D department reconstruct his Crimson Stingray as Vittoria sighed, mocking Vince for not having his sister's back as he replied that she can't beat Nick if he doesn't have a car.

"Guys, Gals can we please enjoy this dinner party" Ashley replied as the two foxes sat down. resuming their meals. after eating the group got ready to leave. Milutin told them the dinner was interesting as he walked off with Ashley, carry the empty celery tray as Nick and Judy waved at them.

"Well I'll be turning in" Judy yawned paws on her full stomach, heading upstairs as Nick was left with The Volpe twins and Jasmine. as he looked around, complementing Vince on the meal, going upstairs as he and Judy went to their separate bedrooms as Vince looked at the two girls still there.

"So, who's gonna help wash dishes?" Vince asked as Vittoria offered to help clean as she tapped Jasmine on the shoulder telling her that she would be up soon. Jasmine told her that she would watch a movie on their TV while waiting for her, heading upstairs. Leaving the twins as Vince began washing the plates, handing on the Vittoria who dried.

"I'll admit it, you two make a good couple, I know that I sometimes give you two a chewing out for your nightly activities but I really am happy for you" Vincent established as his little sis dried the plate.

"Yeah, Jasmine really is something" Vittoria replied stacking a dried plate thinking about her mate, admitting that bad girl vibe works on her as Vince chuckled continuing to wash the dishes.

Next Year a row of cars were lining up at the starting line of a course as a familiar voice was heard.

"All right everybody, this is your best source of news in the city Ethan Chance, and I Will be giving you updates as the men and women roll out to participate in this wonderful event, do you hear the sounds of engines?" The zebra reporter asked holding a microphone as a camera was pointed at him. The sounds of cars approaching earned applause from the fans.

"Next we have last years returning champion, driving the Convertible "Stiletto", Scarlett Vixen and her Navigator Black Bunny of previous Race," Ethan said they two stood up in the convertible wearing their racing costumes and waving to the audience.

"At last but not least, The Legend, rising from the ashes, back from the grave, Driving the Stingray "Crimson", Red Fox and his returning Navigator Judy Hopps" Ethan said as a sleek futuristic looked stingray drove down the road stopping at the line as he opened the door, holding up his robotic arm as the audience cheered at an immeasurable volume. The driver got ready as the flag waved, signaling the cars to drive off.


	23. Epilouge

Epilogue- Death Race 1.5

It was a few months before the next race as Milutin was driving a car down the dirt roads of Mammalia, Ashley sitting in the passenger seat as Jasmine and Vittoria were setting in the back of the car. Milutin was messing with the GPS.

"you're sure it's up here?" Milutin asked, turning onto the dirt road as Ashley looked at him.

"Well I haven't been there in years but I'm fairly sure, Jasmine back me up" Ashley suggested as Jasmine informed him that the house was down this road as Milutin looked at Ashley, asking her if she was sure wanted to go back to her family home. Ashley decided it wasn't right to have her family believe that she was dead this whole time and she had to face it.

eventually, the car stopped at the Gagnier house as Ashley looked at the house, a bit surprised by how different it looked as the four left the car.

"Jasmine are you sure you're family will be okay with us visiting," Vittoria asked as she shrugged, telling she could guarantee her family would not do anything drastic but she could not vouch for how they would feel about them visiting as Jasmine knocked on the door before turning around

"I can't stress enough, please be respectful to my family, the last thing I want is for you to make a bad impression," Jasmine said looking at her aunt.

"Ashley I know you have some history with the family but Grandpa died years so whatever he put you through, there is no way to change anything. I love my family and they mean a lot to me" She continued as Vittoria looked at her, agreeing not to make any scene as the door opened.

"Jasmine, it's good to see you" and old doe with white fur for said hugging the young bunny as she turned to the group.

"Guys this is my grandmother, Elenor Gagnier" Jasmine introduced as Ashley scratched her ear.

"Hello mother," Ashley said nervously as Elenor looked at her, in disbelief, pulling Ashley into a hug, sobbing.

"Ashley, my baby, I thought you were dead" Elenor cried as Ashley was tightly hugged, she did not resist the hug as Elenor let go as she turned to Milutin and Vittoria, asking who their friends were and they introduced themselves as the partners of Ashley and Jasmine.

"Really Jasmine, you married a fox, I always thought you and Dominic were an item. Not that there's anything wrong with interspecies relationships, I'm happy you found someone" Elenor asked as Vittoria cleared her throat, saying she was taking culinary classes, not wanting to reveal she was a spy.

Milutin told Elenor that he worked in management as they went into the house which was overflowing with bunnies who looked at the group as Elenor explained who they were, putting the residents at ease since was the head of the household.

"So is there a reason for their visit," one of the bucks asked as Jasmine explained they just wanted to visit and Ashley wanted to reconnect with her family as they were just visiting and would be leaving soon.

Elenor invited them to stay for dinner as they accepted. Jasmine decided to show the group a tour around the house. Telling them she might as well pack some of her stuff, considering she was living with Vittoria.

"Jasmine went upstairs with Vittoria, showing the vixen her bedroom, which had a nice design to it. Jasmine opened her empty suitcase as began placing belongings into the case as Vittoria looked around, picking up on of the frames.

"Aww, is this you as a baby" Vittoria cooed, looking at the picture as Jasmine blushed, reaching for the picture, placing it in the case, continuing to pack her clothes.

After putting all her luggage in the bag she went downstairs past the kitchen where Elenor was cooking, seeing Ashley help her. It looked like the two were sharing a bonding moment as Ashley was peeling a potato.

"Ashley, I'm sorry for why your father treated you. I should have intervened but I couldn't" Elenor replied, chopping some veggies as Ashley looked at her.

"Did you know what he did to me?" Ashley asked as she shook her head, explaining her husband told the family that Ashley died in the woods.

"It broke my heart to hear that, I wished it wasn't true. If I had known what he did, maybe I would have left him, he wasn't the same buck I fell in love with" Elenor explained placing the chopped veggies into a soup pot.

"So, how did dad die?" Ashley asked as Elenor explained that he died of natural causes and was buried at Mourning Woods Cemetery, If she ever wanted to make amends as Ashley simply cut the potato, placing the pieces in the soup.

At Dinner the group sat around a huge table, Milutin sat on his knees to be at level with the small table, holding the small silverware as Vittoria complemented Elenor on her cooking as she smiled.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it, So Vittoria how did you and Jasmine meet?" Elenor asked wiping her mouth with a napkin as Vittoria thought it over, telling them they met thru her work and hit things off really well.

"I still a bit surprised you're gay sis," a tan furred rabbit said sitting near Jasmine sipping her soup as Jasmine smirked explained that until meeting Vittoria, she didn't know she was.

"Guess it explains why I was never attracted to Dominic" Jasmine defended as she turned to Vittoria.

"This is my littermate Juniper" Jasmine introduced as Vittoria waved sampling her soup. after dinner Elenor gave her daughter and granddaughter a hug, telling them it was nice to see them as they drove off.

"So, are we heading back now," Milutin asked as Ashley shook her head, telling them she should at least say goodbye to her father as Milutin, turned the car, punching the name of the cemetery in the GPS.

Eventually, the car stopped at Mourning Wood is Ashley got out, Jasmine decided to come with as the two bunnies walked past the graveyard.

"So, were you there when he died?" Ashley asked as Jasmine nodded telling her that one day her Grandfather just didn't wake up. she said the funeral was Nice, despite the way he acted late in life, Elenor still loved him enough to pay for a funeral.

"I really wish he was standing in front of me, just so I rub my success in his face" Ashley admitted as Jasmine smiled.

"Especially your husband, Granddad would not have liked him, he was very old fashion" Jasmine said as Ashley smiled.

"If he hated Milutin he would have despised Vittoria, not only is she not a Buck, she's a fox and a girl" Elenor replied as Jasmine rubbed her shoulder as they eventually reached his gravestone.

"Hey dad, It's me, Ashley. You probably thought I was dead, But I felt it only fitting to say goodbye to you. I don't know why you went to such extremes with me. This is hard for me to say, even though you made my life hell, you are still my father and I feel I should say something" Ashley trailed looking for the right words to say.

In the car Vittoria was playing a game on her smartphone, waiting for the two to come back to the car.

"So Vittoria, you know The President, Travis Kovac, he's funding next year's Transcontinental race, going to be using some sort of clay targets, would you be interested in racing again?" Milutin asked reaching for a breath mint, placing it in his mouth.

"Only if Jasmine can be my navigator" Vittoria replied as Milutin nodded, telling the vixen if it was okay with Jasmine than he saw no reason why she could not ride with her.

"Also since it won't be an official mission, you can't use you your Stiletto, that thing is the peak of UP engineering" Milutin explained as she exited out her phone game.

"Fine, I'll buy a regular corvette, but I'm modding the hell out of it" Vittoria explained as the door opened as Ashley and Jasmine sat back in closing the door behind them.

"Jasmine, Milutin just asked if we want to participate in next year's race, what do you say," Vittoria asked as the bunny looked at her, agreeing, but only if she could wear her Dominatrix outfit, as well as Vittoria wearing a similar outfit.

"Don't worry, you'll look hot in tight red spandex" Jasmine replied as Vittoria blushed.


End file.
